Ringed Fairy
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: A boy granted power at a cost and over time increased that power due to a great personal loss. With the power of an ancient magic he will burn away his enemies to protect what he has left. I will correct the spelling error with Lisanna in next chapters.
1. C1 Fire

**Ringed Fairy. Chapter 1.**

( **I promised this story a long time ago and only just recently decided to right the story. This is a Kamen Rider Wizard and Fairy Tail crossover. So disclaimers...**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or the Kamen Rider Franchise, if I did you wouldn't be reading this as Fan fiction.** )

Story Start

Earthland. A world filled with magic with the strongest wizard nation is Fiore.

IN the land of Fiore, in the town of Magnolia resides a guild where the number one wizard guild, Fairy Tail. This guild has created legends in the past and will continue long into the future.

The guild stands next to the lake of Magnolia along the cliff above the water. It has three tiers with green roofs. Inside of the building was a simple bar with wooden benches, with a second floor that only a wizard promoted to S class, through a task that happens only once a year.

Currently the bar was being serviced by a woman with flowing white hair and crimson coloured dress, her name is Mirajane Strauss twenty year old take over wizard of Fairy Tail.

Currently Mirajane was whipping the counter down as she hums a soothing tune while another girl drank beer from the oversized barrel. This girl is wearing brown jeans, blue swimsuit bra and a creamy brown. She has long brown hair and her name is Cana Alberona, a user of card magic.

Cana put the barrel down her barrel and says, "You seem happy, what happened?"

Mirajane smiled and says, "Master Makarov managed to send a message. He will be back today, with Fairy Tails Strongest Team."

Cana nods before saying, "I am surprised, they have only been gone a week. The way Erza spoke, before they left it sounded like they would be gone longer."

Mirajane nods and says, "They had to rest in Clover while the train tracks were repaired."

"Rumour has it that the damage was kept to a minimum," cam the voice of an older man in his early thirties wearing white trench coat with blue markings. This is Macao a user of Utility Flame magic.

Cana's eyes narrow when she says, "That doesn't sound right."

Before their conversation could continue the front doors open to reveal five people and one blue cat laying on top of the pink haired man.

There is two women in the group, the first has a presence that shouts 'don't piss me off' while the second always appears to be scared. The three men of the group, the first appears calm and collected, the second is fuming with a cat on his head and the third is a man well over fifty who gives of the vibe of a man of wisdom.

The first woman has scarlet red hair and dark brown eyes. She is wearing armour over a white blouse and blue skirt. The Titania of Fairy Tail, The Fairy Queen, Erza Scarlet the Equip Magic Swordswoman of Fairy Tail.

The second woman is blond with Deep blue eyes. Wearing a white with blue cross patturn shirt with a blue skirt. Attached to her hip is a fancy brown key holder, her purse and a black leather whip. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit mage of Fairy Tail.

The first man has black hair and was wearing a white and black coat, black pants with a silver chain around his neck. His name is Gray Fullbuster Ice Make wizard of Fairy Tail and his clothes have suddenly been removed and are on the floor.

The second man has bright pink hair, wears a dark blue vest with white pants and sandals with a scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. Sitting on the man's head is a blue cat with a green backpack eating a fish. This is Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and his best friend Happy the talking blue flying cat of Fairy Tail, both appear to be depressed.

These four (Five if you ignore Happy's comments about Lucy being 'Useless.') are the Strongest Team of Fairy Tail or as the Head of Fairy Tail would call them the most distructive team of Fairy tail.

The third man was short with orange clothes that resembled a jester, with grey hair and bushy moustache. He holds a wooden chain that is about twice his height, his height being shorter than the average five year old. This is MaKarov Dreyar master of the Titan magic and the head of Fairy Tail.

Erza, Happy and Grey appear to have looks of sadness while Natsu appears to be irritated and Makarov is keeping his face stern but is internally upset. Lucy is just looking between the others in confusion. Once they reach the bar they put their bags down, in Lucy's case just let it stand or in Erza's case left it outside on her pull able trailer.

As the strongest team take the seats in front of the bar. Grey and Erza order their comfort food, Erza a large three layered Cheese Cake with chocolate between each layer, with Grey ordering the same, much to Lucy's confusion. Happy moved from Natsu's head to the bartop before Natsu just smashes his face into the bench leaving a creator in the shape of his face. Makarov just takes his seat on the bar and accepts the large bear and starts chugging.

Mirajane simply asks, "What happened guys?"

Erza, Grey and Natsu say nothing while Lucy says, "We were about to fight one of Zeref's Beasts, Lullaby when a black wizard with red jewels on his chest and face came in riding a dragon and shot the giant monster."

The large plate holding Erza's cheese cake fell to the floor resulting in the entire guild to go silent while Cana's was covered in alcohol when she looked at them in shock. Mirajane then asks, "You saw Draco?"

 **Town of Clover-Nighttime-forest-One Week previous.**

A man with bandages covering his chest with grey pants, his hair is black and tied up in a pointed pony tail. ( **Pineapple Haircut.** ) This is Kageyama a user of shadow form magic and a member of the Eisenwald Dark Guild. He had just stolen the a magic cart from a group of Fairy Tail wizards who saved his life from his own guild mates, while also staeling a very dangerous artefact from in front of those same wizards. The Lullaby, an 'instrument' with the power to kill all who hears its dark song.

He walks after crashing the magic cart he walked to the edge of the forest surrounding the town of Clover ready to play the dark flute of Zeref. When he hears perverted giggles behind him and when he turns to see Makarov reading a magazine, or more specifically the bikini centrefold of a certain female white haired Fairy tale wizard.

Makarov then 'notices' Kageyama standing behind him and quickly hides his magazine and says, "I have to hurry and stop those young ones before they destroy a town!"

Makarov stands to leave but Kageyama stops him by saying, "Before you go, would you like to listen to me play?"

Makarov looks to Kageyama's chest and asks, "Are you sure you should be out here with those wounds just to play some music?"

"The hospital would not let me play at night," Kageyama answered as Makarov nods. When Kageyama goes to play he appears conflicted when he has the flute to his mouth, he then struggles with his conscious and drops the flute and collapses to his knees. "I can't do it," Kageyama admits while crys.

Makarov hums and says, "Magic is a amazing power we humans can access, but always has a price. How we use that power depends on use but when we take a life we cannot give it back."

Kageyama then apologies while he cries on the ground, while the strongest team runs up and cheers him on. Behind Kageyama a portal a man in full body black wizard armour with red gems on his chest, shoulders and face, with a belt that has a black hand symbol outlined in gold, arrived from the woods at in the opposite direction of the strongest team and yanks Kageyama onto his feet and says, "Where is what you stole from me?"

Kageyama looks into the ruby helmet and sees his reflection and shouts, "It's at the Eisenwald Guildhall!" his panicked cry alerted the Fairytail wizards.

What they see is the wizard in black hold Kageyama off the ground, as the Wizard ask, "And where is that?" Kageyama breathes Heavily.

"Draco!" Makarov shouts as the wizard turns his head towards Makarov.

Before their conversation could start The Lullubie starts to glow purple before flying away and expanding. In its place was giant beast of titanic proportions, with three large glowing purple eyes, and completely made out of wood. The creature then yells, "I am sick of waiting," he then looks to the wizards, and focused on the black clad wizard and shouts, "Phantom Ring Wizard!" and goes to crush Draco with an oversized fist.

Draco, while still holding Kageyama by his bandages, sees the fist coming and raises his other hand. Fairy Tail's strongest team goes to attack, but are surprised when Draco stopped the fist with his spare hand. Everyone look at the scene in shock as Draco drops Kageyama and says, "Stay."

Lullubie is then attacked from behind by a brigade of Fiore's army. Lullubie turns and destroys the mountain behind them turning the mountain into a curved valley at the top. The Fiore soldiers turn around and retreat.

Lullubie turns around to see the Ringed Wizard just standing their while Fairy Tail's Strongest team charges forward ready to attack. They then hear a roar behind them to see a silver dragon flies over them an attacks the wooden beast, with flaming balls of fire, slashing through with its claws and smashing sections it flies past with its tail. The dragon then flies to Draco and he jumps onto its back before it flies up into the air.

Draco puts a ring on his right hand, the image on the ring is of a dragon going through a portal that increased its size. As the dragon begins another pass, Draco scans the ring, **-BIG! PLEASE!-** Draco points his arm to the side before extending his arm through the circular glyph making his arm the size of a giant before he punches Lullubie in the face, causing the beast to fall over. Draco's arm returns to normal, as Lullubie looks at the headmasters of all the guilds in Fiore and sends an attack at them only for Grey to create a shield of Ice against Lullubie's fire attack. Natsu then 'ate' the attack and charges forward at Lullubie, while Erza changed her armour to a revealing black dragon themed armour, with a large claymore.

Lullubie roared and started to inhale large quantities of air, while the plant life began to die, as a Purple glyph started to grow above Lullubie as it pointed its face up. It prepared to attack with its song, when activates the attack all that happened was a bland tone.

Lucy from her position on the ground, she comments, "Those attacks filled him with so many holes in it that it can't play," everyone just sweat drops as Lullubie is in shock, "It really is just a flute," She finished.

"The Finally!" Draco shouts before replacing the 'BIG' ring with a ring with a dragon breathing fire in the shape of a foot. He then scans the ring on his belt. **–KICK STRIKE! AWSOME!-** He jumps up and as a the saddle of the detaches, and transforms into a bike, while the dragon transforms into a giant clawed foot. Draco kicks the back of the bike as it connected to the back of the giant foot, the foot generates flame on the base. Gold energy started to generate around the foot that turned into a giant version of Draco's armour.

When the giant kick hits Lullubie's chest causing it shatter and burst into ash as it hits the ground covering everything in ash and appeared to snow ash. The dragon transforms back into a dragon revealing small wings before the saddle reattaches to the dragon giving it wings and two red circles on each wing. Draco lands on the dragons back and whispers to it before it flies towards the wizards.

Draco jumps of the dragon as it reaches the ground and walks over to Kageyama and says, "Get on." Kageyama appeared scared before Draco says, "Before I let it eat you," at this Kageyama ran up to the dragon who used its tail to drop him on its back.

Makarov looked at the scene in shock while Natsu ran past Draco and shouts, "Hey, Do you know where Igneel is?" the dragon just looked at him before turning to Draco, who nods, the Dragon 'smirks' and uses its tail to fling Natsu away from it and into Lucy.

Natsu is seen Lying on Lucy with his face between Lucy breasts. Erza then shouts at Draco, "Why did you not stop him?!"

Draco reflecting face looks at Erza and says, "He was just showing his strength to the flame head. Now if you don't mind I am busy," he jumps into the air and lands on the dragon, before it roars and then it flew away.

Makarov just watches Draco and the dragon leave while in deep thought.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall-Present Day. (I decided to just go back in time instead of having a character tell a story.)**

Erza finishes speaking of what had happened. To say the guildhall was in shock, while Lucy then shouts, "Who is Draco!? No one has told me anything and Natsu has been depressed since we saw him."

Makarov sighed and says, "He is a Wizard of Fairy Tail, has been since he was twelve, when Mirajane and her family found him during a mission to stop a group of stone golems from attacking a village," he sculls what was left of his drink, "I don't know how he has done it, should have been impossible, but he succeeded."

Erza just sighs and says, "I understand that dragons are almost impossible to tame, it is still possible."

Makarov just shakes his head and says, "That is not what I meant Erza, I meant it should have been impossible to even summon the source of his magic into the physical world yet he has done it."

Natsu looks up and shouts, "I don't care, that dragon could know where Igneel is, they would all talk to each other in private!"

Makarov just sighs and says, "Natsu," Natsu pays attention, "That dragon only came into this world ten years ago, Igneel disappeared seven years ago," Natsu looked confused before he counted his fingers and slams his head back into the bar top with Happy patting his shoulder in support.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy questioned in annoyed confusion.

Mirajane sighs and says, "Draco's magical source is not external, he literally generates all the magical power he uses."

A man twice the size of the average height of a Fairy Tail mage, with a scare running from his eye and down his cheek and with spiky white hair. He is wearing a black suit with the kanji for 'Man' on the back. This is Elfman Strauss younger brother to Mirajane, and takeover mage of Fairy Tail. Elfman speaks, "Draco was strong before he was considered strong, a true man and a candidate for S class."

Lucy just sweat drops and questions, "Then why did he appear to know that Eisenwald Wizard?"

 **Eisenwald Guild hall.**

It took a week for Draco to reach the Eisenwald Guild hall after 'retrieving' Kageyama. Currently he is following Kageyama into the Guildhall while pointing an over sized silver gun with closed black fist decoration. Once inside the hall he sees the entire place empty with food beginning to grow mold, and shattered glass mugs all over the main hall.

Draco lowered the gun and says, "So you were telling the truth."

Kageyama nods and says, "I told you, don't expect a fight because all the guild members were at the train station beaten and bruised by your Fairy friends."

"Well at Fairy Tail, always had at least one wizard watching over the Guildhall while we had guild event outside the guild," Draco answered before he spoke, "Now where is it?"

Kageyama goes to the back of the Building and reaches to the shared sleeping area. They walk through ignoring the strong stench of piss and other odours that are made from drugs and alcohol. They reach a locked door, that Kageyama then kneels and pushes his hand through his shadow and pulls out a key and opens the door. Inside Kageyama went to the desk as next to a plain bed. Using his shadow magic on the desk and pulls out a black leather bound book the size of an encyclopaedia. Kageyama hands the book to Draco where he wipes the front of the book to reveal a black dragon head with blue lines.

Draco then says, "You realise how dangerous this is right."

Kageyama nods and says, "That book is the Book of Zeref and it holds all of Zeref secrets."

Draco shakes his head and says, "Yes and No," confusing Kageyama, "This book gives the current location of Zeref's power, whether it is in the form of beast or items of power." Draco then walks out the room.

"Wait," Kageyama spoke, "What about me?"

Draco stopped at the door and says, "I have what is mine, I have no need for you anymore. So go do something with your life and leave me alone." Kageyama goes to thank him but instead Draco vanishes in a burst of speed causing all the loose items in the rooms to go flying.

When the wind dies down Kageyama shakes his head and says, "Do something with your life? Okay then."

 _Kageyama leaves the Eisenwald Guild and dedicates his life to teaching others his shadow magic to t=others, as long as they pay and not just steal the abilities._

 **Town of White Castle-Outskirts-a day later.**

Draco rides his bike through a mountain path to reach an old rundown mansion, where he parks the bike to the right of the front door. He then opens the door and walked straight forward towards the back of the manor to reach the Library/study/workspace, with the book of Zeref in his hand. He enters through two closed doors to reveal a workspace with a grey cat like Happy, only for its face covered in soot and welding goggles resting over its eyes as it uses tools on an odd crystal. Draco then looks to his left to see another cat, this one is orange with red stripes and wearing a blue wizard hat with silver stars and moons, currently reading a nonfiction book on magic.

"Hey, Franky," the orange cat spoke to the grey cat, "How about a spell ring that can make cleaning utensils clean a room for you."

Franky sighs and says, "We already made a spell ring that does that, Micky."

Micky appeared to be in deep thought over his book and says, "Oh yeah. The flood insicdent." The cat then sticks out her tongue at her slip up.

After Draco took time away from Fairy Tail, Draco found the two cats being hassled by a thug who had kidnapped them to make a fortune. Draco simply kicked the man unconscious, before releasing the two scared cats. He left them to fend for themselves only to discover when he reached the wrecked manor, the two cats had snuck into his pack while he was sleeping at an inn for the night. They stayed with Draco, at first against his will, but they had proven to be rather helpful to Draco and his type of magic. Franky had a selection of magic stones that he managed to create spell rings starting with the ring that allowed him to punch Lullubie in the face really hard. While Micky had a rather different skill set, she designed the rings and came up with the spells from her books. Micky would read the books while Franky would listen to her when she had inspiration, and as Draco's Library was filled with books on magic, both fiction and nonfiction she tended to inspire Franky into creating some of the most crazy spells.

Draco sighs and says, "I'm back!"

"Kamen Rider Wizard is home!" Micky jumps up and down in excitement.

Franky turns off his power tools before looking up and says, "Did you get that book back?"

Draco holds the book up and says, "The guy used it to find one of my targets, killed it with the dragon."

"Did you use you sword/gun or did you kick him?!" Micky questioned in excitement.

"Went through it like a bullet while kicking it," Draco comments before complimenting the two cats, "Your rings worked very well," the two cats smile. Draco puts the Book down on the table with a glyth carved into the wood of the table that creates dome of energy around the book, before heading to his room.

Once there he powers down to reveal brown hair reaching his shoulders and a grouchy beard. His clothes are dishevelled to the point where he looks older then he should, At eighteen years old Draco leaned on the door behind him. ( **Just think Haruto from Kamen Rider Wizard.** )

Draco sighs before he leans forward and walks to his large bed, and collapses onto his back on the bed. From his coat he pulled out a picture of a girl who looks like a younger version of Mirajane, only with short hair. He just stares at the photo with longing and sadness, until sleep claims him.

 **Six Years before-a year after Happy is born-Town of White Castle-Five years before the 'Event'-Origin story part one.**

A younger more angry Mirajane Strauss exits the train to White Castle, with her two younger siblings. While Mirajane's clothes were more form fitting to her younger body, completely dark purple tube top, mini shorts knee high socks, an elbow length gloves and her let out.

Behind her is her younger brother Elfman who hair is combed and proper while his clothes are neat and tidy light blue suit. His emotion status was calm yet nervous due to his inability to do a full body takeover.

The last sibling to walk out was a young girl with short white hair and wearing a pink dress. This is Lisianna Strauss, takeover mage of Fairy Tail and the youngest sibling of the Strauss family.

To the shock of the younger siblings, Mirajane shouts, "Where is the person who sent the request?!"

Elfman speaks, "We only just arrived in White Castle, Mira-Nee."

Mirajane glares at Elfman, making him cower behind Lisianna. Lisianna smiles awkwardly and says, "Elfman is easily scared Mira, you know that," as she the comforts Elfman from their mean sister.

Before Mirajane could comment on her sisters strange priorities, a man wearing white suit and a caring smile while wearing a very long top hat, while in his hands is a caine. The man asks, "The Strauss Siblings?" the three nod before the man continues, "I am Averus Fur, as the job request states there is a creature in the Pendragon manor that I need you to remove."

Lisianna then questions, "What did this creature do to make you send the extermination request."

Averus Fur speaks, "The 'creature' killed the previous owners of the house and as their 'Last will and testament' stats their property was left to an associate of mine. As long as the creature is in that house, they cannot claim the items in question."

"What kind of creature is it," Elfman questioned while Mirajane just smirked at this easy mission.

Averus Fur nods his head and says, "It is a creature that has taken the body of the former heir. Its true abilities are unknown."

Mirajane nods before stating, "We will get it done," before she runs off and is quickly followed by her siblings.

It took them a couple hours to reach the manor as they had to ask the towns' people instead of having Averus Fur lead them to the location, as stated in the mission request. As they reach the manor they see Averus Fur sitting on a rock outside the manor. Mira appeared to be irritated, but Lisianna speaks, "How long has the creature been terrorising the village?"

Averus Fur stumbles before saying, "Five years," Lisianna just looks confused at the answer before Averus Fur adds, "This needs to be done by sunset."

Mira nods before entering the manor and is quickly followed by Elfman. Lisianna looks at Averus Fur with narrowed eyes, before chasing after her siblings. Once through the door she sees her sister smash her way through the upstairs bedrooms followed by Elfman. Lisianna activates her takeover magic and turns into a catgirl with heightened senses, but her magic gave her cat ears and a tail.

She literally follows her nose to locate the manor's library, where she sees a cloaked individual reading a book in peace. On closer inspection the boy appeared to be crying as he reads a journal. Lisianne looks over his shoulder to see the journal was about two people and how they found one another.

As the boy cried Lisianna asks, "What is your book about?"

The cloaked boy then realises that there was a girl in his library and jumps away from the girl and covers himself as much as possible with the dark cloak. The boy then shouts, "Who are you? And why did you break into my home?!"

Lisianna looks at the boy and says, "I am a wizard from Fairy Tail, and we were hired to exterminate a creature that killed the previous owners of this manor," Lisianna notices the boy flinch when she states what she was hired to do, and after realisation struck, "Does the name Averus Fur mean anything to you?"

The cloaked boy nods while saying, "Besides the name meaning 'Greedy Thief' in ancient text, he has been trying to get rid of me to take my families fortune."

Lisianna then asks, "So you are a noble or are you just rich?" as she sits down.

The boy shakes his head and says, "no, My family was known for hunting Artefacts of great danger," the boy looks to a book pedestal that holds a black leather bound book.

Lisianne then asks, "Why does that man call you a beast?" The cloaked boy appeared to conceal himself more, but Lisianne notices a silver clawed tail slip back into the cloak. Lisianne spoke, "So you are a takeover wizard."

Her observation was shot down on his next statement, "No take over magic requires an outside source," the boy hugs his left arm and adds, "this library holds books on the different types of magic, diseases, mutations, creature abilities and even creatures that do not exist. I don't know what is wrong with me."

Before Lisianna could say anything else, the Library was blasted off by Mirajane's magic, with Elfman standing behind her. Mirajane sees Lisianna sitting next to the 'beast' and shouts, "Lisianna move!"

Lisianna stands in front of the cloaked boy and says, "Mira! This boy is not a beast, this is the heir of Pendragon!"

"It has been terrorising the village!" Mirajane shouts.

"Mira-nee!" Elfman shouts, "Those people we asked. They all said that a man wearing red clothes was summoning stone golems and slashing people with a flaming sword. This boy does not look to be the same."

The boy begins to shake in fear as he moves to the fettle position, on the floor. Lisianna kneels next to him and checks on him, with Elfman joining her. Mirajane just looks at two before looking closely at the cloaked boy. She moves forward and yanks the hood off the top of the boys head to reveal shaggy brown hair and a silver and gold horn poking out of his head surrounded with purple cracks on his forehead. She grabs the horn and pulls on it, causing the boy some pain while the purple cracks spread, and she asks, "What caused this?" she shakes the horn causing more cracks.

The boy struggled before the tail smashed her away from the boy causing her to smash through a wall. The boy then panicked and ran the other direction and went through a door and locked the door, due to the sound of several padlocks latching.

Lisianna and Elfman ran to their sister, and found her rubbing her cheek where the tail had hit her. Mira then gets angry and activates her Satan-Soul take over and goes to door to punch her way through. Her transformation makes her look older and more defined while wearing a crimson one piece swimsuit and has demonic looking arms and feet, with reptile tail and draconic black wings.

When her fist connected with the door her body shook before her transformation vanished, she clutched her punching hand before falling backwards in pain. Once again the two younger siblings arrive to find her hand bruised and the door completely intact. On closer inspection they find that door has some glyths on the door and frame slightly glowing. They appeared to be really old.

While Mira clutched her hand in pain she shouts, "What the hell is with this kid!"

Behind the door the kid shouts, "Please Leave!"

Lisianna then leans on the door and says, "It is okay, you did nothing wrong. Mira-nee tends to rush those around her, and she caused you some discomfort so you retaliated."

"You don't understand, what has happened to me, it attacks those who get to close!" the boy, shouts from behind the door.

"What attacks," Lisianna questioned.

The boy pauses before answering, "The Dragon," in barely a whisper.

Lisianne's eyes widen before clapping can be heard from the entrance of the Library. The three siblings turn around to see Averus Fur and a man dressed in red, with black hair and a goatee and has a crazy grin.

The crazy man jumps onto the head of a chair, crouches and says, "Thanks little children for opening the front door!"

The three siblings eyes widen as Averus Fur then smirks and says, "We should have done this years ago," before transforming into a humanoid cactus man with one purple eye.

"Who are you?" Lisianna questioned.

The red clothed individual smiles and says, "I am the one who killed that kids parents!"

End of Chapter one

( **I hoped you enjoyed this story.**

 **A little different from my other stories, the reason being the need for changed back story for the development of the main character. Also this took the shortest amount of time to write, somewhere around three days, but that was due to having some free time during the writing period.**

 **As for the names of the three charaters.**

Draco Pendragon: elemental ringed wizard of Fairy Tail.

Franky: bipedal dark grey cat who wears wielding goggles and smock, and creator of magic rings and magical devices.

Micky: bipedal ginger cat wearing a 'Magical' wizard hat and enjoys reading, and designing new spells.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed, please comment and review, so Until next time, Beware the Wraith!** )


	2. C2 Wind

**Ringed Fairy. Chapter 2.**

 **(These next couple of Chapters will be 'original' stories, which basically means storylines resembling from old other stories, ranging from Jackie Chan Adventures and Warehouse 13 to other forms of Fiction.**

 **Now Mandatory disclaimer!**

 **I own nothing, including any references or Easter eggs.** )

Chapter start

 **Town of White Castle-A day after Draco's return to his 'home.'**

Mirajane and her younger brother, Elfman exit the train in the White Castle train station. With the train station designed with a white castle theme. Mirajane just ignored the decor, as Elfman tried to calm her down, "Mira-nee, you need to calm down."

Mira just growls at Elfman's comment before saying, "I need to know why he left, without even being at the funeral? You know how the two felt about one another."

"I know Mira-nee," Elfman started to argue, "But maybe he just could not handle staying with the guild."

"We could have helped him," Mira spoke as she began to cry, "We lost her too."

Elfman looked down sadly and says, "He probably had his reasons," his tone indicating that he may know something. Mira says nothing and he heads through the village while looking to the old manor on the hill, remembering the day she saw the place.

 **The day three Takeover mages meet the ringed dragon. (Mira Centred)**

Averus Fur smiles and says, "You have completed your task," he then throws a bag of money at the three siblings' feet, "You may leave," indicating them to leave through the only door.

Lisiana Looks at the two and stands her ground, "What did you do to him?" referring to Draco.

The man in red then simply says with a laugh, "I killed his parents, and brought him to despair, but something occurred that halted the transformation and we want answers," he then gives them a crazy smile.

Mira then gets angry and whispers, "You two get the boy out of here, I'll take these two down," her two siblings nod before she shouts, "Demon Soul!" and trans forms into her demon form. ( **Not going to describe it due to it being the same as the anime.** )

Mira Jumps toward the two intruders, where the two transform, the man in red into a humanoid phoenix and Averus Fur into a green cycloptic cactus with a purple eye. The Phoenix blocks Mira's punch using a silver broadsword.

Lisiana and Elfman run to the door that Draco had locked himself behind. Elfman tries to open the door but is shocked by magic seals painted to the door. Lisiana looks at the entire surface of the door before noticing the hole in the wall next to the door, big enough to for a small animal, like a cat. Lisiana then says, "Animal Soul," before she transforms into a cat and enters the room.

Mira begins to blast the two intruders, when a random energy blast hits the wall of the library shelves only for the energy to bounce around the room, before slamming into Phoenix's back. Phoenix growls and then charges at Mira where and proceeds to attack her through a window out of the manor, that repaired itself after.

 **Present.**

Mira and Elfman walk along the path, where they reach the gates with the open book sculpture where the book would get split in half, of the manor. They open the gates and walks along the path until they reach the front doors of the manor and Mira bangs on the doors.

When she does not get an answer she knocks again louder, before she hears shuffling behind the door and muttering. One of the doors open to reveal Franky with a human sized cup of coffee in his small hands and clearly exhausted. He looks to the two and asks, "Can I help you?" with a tone that indicated he does not care.

"I want to see Draco," Mira questioned with a stern glare.

Franky just looks at her and asks, "Why?"

"Because I am an old friend who wishes to talk with him," Mira replies.

"Why?" **=P**

"Because I am concerned," Mira answered with growing anger.

"Why?"

"Just let me in," she tries to open the door more only to find the door unmovable.

"Franky! Who is at the door?" Micky asked as she reached the door.

"Strangers," Franky simply replies.

Micky reveals herself to give a tired 'Oh' face and then questions, "What do they want?"

"They want to speak to someone by the name of 'Draco' and they thing this person is here," Franky answered in a snappy voice.

Micky nods and says politely, "I am sorry, but we don't know anyone by that name," before they politely close the door.

Elfman just remained silent until he finally spoke, "They were like happy."

Mira's eyebrow twitched and she then says, "We just had the door slam close on our faces and that is all your taking from this situation," Elfman rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. Mira then looks at the darkening sky and says, "Come on let's get a couple hotel rooms, for the night and try again tomorrow."

Unknown to the two, Draco in his rider form was sitting on the roof above them, as they turned around and left the manor. After five minutes he drops down, landing on his feet and enters the manor to see, Franky drinking his coffee while sitting next to Micky on the steps leading to the next floor, with Micky eating a bag of gummy fish.

Franky puts his coffee down and asks, "Do you know who they were?"

Draco simply nods and says, "Pack whatever you are going to need for a journey. Where going on a trip," as he walks to the main Library.

The two cats nod and head to their rooms and packed what they would need for the journey. Draco simply went to the Book of Zeref, which made him think of that fate filled day.

 **The day three Takeover mages meet the ringed dragon. Continued. (Draco Centered)**

Draco is seen hiding under a very large bed, with his feet pointing out behind him along with the silver tail. This was the sight the Lisiana sees as she enters the room still in her cat form. She crawls her way to the thirteen year old boy, and then speaks, "We need to leave, before those men can break in."

Draco flinches as he looks to the white cat, who then transformed back into Lisiana and says, "They can't get in, They would need permission to even enter," as he moves his cloak further over his face.

"But I got in," Lisiana countered, "through the hole on the wall next to the door." Draco is shocked by this knowledge. Lisiana then continued, "We don't know what is happening to you, but maybe Master Macorov may know something that can help you."

Draco's eyes began to fill with hope, when Elfman is sent flying through the wall after being punched by the cycloptic cactus that followed Elfman into the room.

"Where are you, my future kohai," Averus Fur spoke from the creature.

 **Present.**

Draco leaves the book and heads to his room as Franky arrives with a small suitcase. Franky proceeds to pull a lever that makes his craft area transform into a trailer for a motorcycle, with seats for himself and Micky, while his seat has a small work bench.

Micky then enters the room holding a large duffle bag, over her head, with a simple backpack on. She then throws the empty bag on the ground in the middle of the room and quickly searches through the books on displace and decides on which books to take, that were not considered dangerous by Draco, she then packs close to fifty books into the large duffle bag. Draco returns to the room with his pack with a blanket strapped to the top. ( **A bag like Natsu's.** )

Draco lifts the bag of the ground and proceeds to place the bag into the trailer. Franky then grabs the handle and tries to pull the trailer to the front door only to find that it is too heavy for his small size. Draco shakes his armoured head and proceeds to pull the trailer to the front door as Micky and Franky follow behind, though while Micky is holding a book. Once he takes the trailer outside, he docks it to his bike before proceeding back inside and collecting the Book of Zeref. He then pushes the bike towards the gates as Franky and Micky gets comfortable, as they reach the gates, Draco pulled out of the property of the Pendragon estate.

Draco sighs and says, "Well, this is my first time moving," as the gate closes, he reaches the sculpture and closes the book, resulting in the entire estate sucked into the spine of the book. The book title is shown to be 'The Pendragon estate' before he takes the book and stores the book into his pack. He then gets onto his bike and asks, "Where to first?"

Micky opens the book she was holding and says, "let's go to the 'Dragon's Keep' this book says that it was the last castle to be taken by humanity before the Dragon Human War."

Draco nods and says, "That sounds fun, that's a three day trip from here, right?"

Micky reads the book further and says, "yeah we need to head west through the mountains," causing Draco to nod before they proceed on their journey.

 **The Next day.**

Mira and Elfman returns to the previous location of the Pendragon Estate to find the entire estate to be missing. Mira and Elfman were silent, until a random old lady arrived and says, "I see, someone moved the Pendragon estate."

"Moved?" Elfman questioned.

"The Pendragon family paid for this land twenty years ago, and they built their home overnight," the old lady spoke, "They said that if the estate ever vanishes, I can resell the land, and to think I am retiring at the end of the week," the women smiles and continues her walk.

Elfman just sighs and says, "So Draco was here, but has decided to vanish completely?"

Mira just says, "What is so different now, compared to when we came here before?"

Elfman just remained silent.

 **The day three Takeover mages meet the ringed dragon. Continued. (Elfman Centered)**

Elfman Stood up and activated his magic, "BEAST SOUL" which caused his right arm to be covered in rocks. He sees his little sister pulling the strange boy out of the room, leaving him to fight with full focus.

He glares at the Cactus man, before he roars and charges the creature, and punches the creature back a foot. At this point he realises that the Cactus man's thorns penetrated his Beast Soul arm. While he was in pain, the Cactus man, punches him square in the face, causing a large gash under his right eye and him to be knocked unconscious.

 **Present.**

Elfman started to walk back into town. Mira stares at his back and shouts, "Where are you going?"

Elfman just simply answers with, "I am heading back to the guild. We won't find him here. So until we learn more, we need to be patient. It's the manly thing to do."

He continued walking as Mira sighs and says, "What is going through your head Draco?"

 **With Draco-Mountain path to Dragon's Keep-two hours Later.**

A journey that would normally take days as indicated by the book, only took a night to reach the other side. The path is too narrow for carts or Magic cars to pass through without falling off of the mountain. For Draco, his bike meant that he had enough room for two bikes to ride side by side, and with his practice in riding for days without rest and in the dark, he reached the end of the mountain pass before dawn.

Draco stops his bike and looks to Franky and Micky, with Micky sleeping next to Franky, as he works on another ring, this one with a dragon playing with a puppet in the shape of a human. Draco gets off of his bike, and taps Micky's side and says, "We are here Micky," causing her to stir and yawn.

Micky's eyes then widen as she gets very excited and looks around, before calming down and then saying, "Did the place turn to dust?"

Draco and Franky shake their heads when Draco then speaks, "No, we will be able to see the castle after we pass the next turn."

Micky then jumps onto his shoulders and shouts while pointing at corner, "Then let's go!"

The two then walk towards the last turn. Once there they see the Dragon's Keep, under new management, if the banners and tapestry for the Cult of Drago was anything to go by. A dark guild with the purpose of collecting dangerous artefacts to gain power. At this point Draco feels a vibration in his pack. He takes his pack off and opens the bag to see the 'Book of Zeref' glowing. He pulls it out and the book opens to reveal a page where they it shows of a pentagram of images with the centre being of twelve talismans with the title of the 'Zodiac Talismans' and three of the thirty talisman images glowing, with the titles of Dragon, Cat and Unicorn. The pages writing then changes to speak of the history of the Talisman which then where it explains the history of the talismans, of how there was originally twelve before the original creator's son learn the secrets of the Talismans before killing his father and creating more Talismans with trial and error. The pages then displays the secrets of the three Talismans located in the Castle. The Dragon creates combustion, The Cat grant the user with super human agility and Unicorn grants the user the gift of longevity.

Draco looks to the castle to see that the fortress is on the other side of a canyon with a single bridge guarded by cult members in dragon themed cloaks. Draco then glares at the castle, before he returns the book to his pack. He then opens the chest hidden in the trailer, pulls out two rings one green but designed like his helmet and the other was of a dragon vanishing on the spot.

Draco then says, "Stay here," before he flips the hand symbol on his belt, -SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN- he then place the green ring over his belt, -HURRICANE, PLEASE-he raises the ring up and a seal appears above him, that lowers over his form, changing the red gems into green and his helmet changing to match the shape of the ring.

Franky then speaks, "This ring may be helpful," he throws the ring to Draco, "Its turns an item into a puppet or when used on a living creature, it follows one order for twenty four hours."

Draco nods and adds the ring to his chain along with the Flame ring, before flipping the symbol again, -MAGIC TOUCH, HERE WE GO- he then placed the ring over his belt, -VANISH PLEASE- Draco then turns invisible before a green tornado on the spot he was standing before it flew towards the castle.

Micky simply says, "Awe, I wanted to see him fly."

Franky just smirks and says, "Do you want him to be shot out of the sky?" Micky simple shakes her head in the negative, "Besides, you wanted to see the Dragon's Keep, he will want to avoid damaging the structure."

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

Lucy was helping her new friend, Levi who uses script magic, with waiting tables in the guild while Mira and Elfman went on a trip. Her friend ship with Levi began when Levi discovered that Lucy was working on a story in the park when Levi walked through the park on her way to the Guild, and she had asked if she could read what she had written, and from there they form a friendship through books. It put Lucy's mind at ease after Natsu had in a sense used her to destroy a book. In the end she discovered a very personal secret for the Son of the original Author. Though they were never paid for the job, she still received the Virgo Celestial Key, which saved the lives of many Guild masters.

Lucy served Macao and his friend with large beers, before wheeling a large barrel around the bar counter for Cana, who is a card mage who can create different effects by using different card combinations.

Lucy looks to the quest board to see Natsu and Happy trying to find a quest to go on, but in truth they were waiting for Mira and Elfman to return. Natsu because he wanted to talk to that dragon he saw with Draco, and Happy wanted to see his 'Uncle' as he would say.

Erza was currently on a mission to defeat a cult, known as the Cult of Drago' apparently they had attacked a village and stole an artefact, and old Talisman that had been a part of the Village's power station. Grey was also on a mission, his for a group of bandits that had attacked another village for as yet unknown reason. The two villages are within a day's journey of each other, only with a series of mountains between them.

Lucy's musing then stopped when she turns to Master Macorov, who was cross legged on the bar counter, drink a mug of beer half his size, also known as a normal sized mug in Fairy Tail.

Lucy then asks, "Master?" this gain Macorov's attention, "I would like to know more about that wizard on the dragon."

Macorov sighs before speaking, "Young Draco, would be considered the strongest of your generation, even before he became a mage."

 **The day three Takeover mages meet the ringed dragon. Continued. (Draco Centred)**

Lisiana pulls Draco out of his bedroom, when they hear Elfman grunt in pain and then being slammed into a wall in the back of the room. The two then run towards doors of the library past the 'Book of Zeref's' pedestal. When they reached the pedestal, the Cactus man stepped out of the room and shot a thorn at the boy. Lisiana pushed him out of the way, and the thorn stabbed her into the shoulder. Draco was knocked into the Pedestal and the book landed face down and open.

Lisiana tries to stand but the Cactus man then speaks, "My thorns can paralyse those they prick."

Lisiana begins to panic as the monster reaches for Draco, who was muttering 'no' repeatedly, his hand reaching for the side of his head.

The Cactus man then starts to speak, "Give into your despair, and join with your brethren."

"Get away from him!" Lisiana shouts.

This gets the Cactus man's attention, he appears to smirk before changing his focus to her, "But first, how about a snack."

Draco hears what the monster says and looks over his shoulder and realises what the monster wanted to do. That is when the Dragon then spoke to him, 'the monster is going to hurt your friend if you don't do anything,' the voice was strangely comforting compared to the roars that normally came from it.

Draco grits his teeth and stands, before roaring and shredding the cloak off of his body to reveal worn clothing, and his right arm, left side of his face, looking like a dragon, with a tail, and one wing on his back, with glowing purple crack separating human from dragon. ( **Just picture the dragon from the show for a more detailed view.** ) Draco then charges the Cactus man and slashes his back with his clawed right arm.

 **Present-Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

Lucy was flabbergasted with what Macorov just described before saying, "So he is like Natsu?"

Macorov just shakes his head and says, "No, Natsu was taught by a dragon, Draco almost became a Dragon one that could rival even the most powerful of wizard," he finished cryptically. Lucy was confused but Macorov stands and says, "I need to go, to the Wizard counsel now," at that a toad entered the Guild hall holding a parchment with the Wizard Counsel seal.

 **Dragon's Keep**

Draco landed on the tallest tower of the castle before his vanishing spell wore off. He then looked down towards the court yard to see one of the cultists balancing upside down on the tip of a sword. While another higher ranked enforcer holds a small rock pointed at another cultist being held on their knees, before a blast of energy removes the man's arm. He could hear the screams from here. At this point he notices a large group of cultists returning to castle, with a what appears to be more Talimans, in the leaders hands.

Draco switches the ring on his right hand with another ring this one with a dragon looking through a telescope. –ZOOM, PLEASE- this causes a green circle to appear in front of Draco's face where it zooms in on the two new Talismans, An Ell and an Ox. He deactivates spell, and looks down at the courtyard again to see, the one who appears to be in charge of the cult. Under his helmet he smirks and looks at the cult before pulling out the Puppet ring and continues to watch.

Down below the Cult leader with the Unicorn Talisman around his neck shouts to his minions, "Stop disrespecting our god, and hand over the Talismans, the great Drago created," as a result the balancing man leaped off of the sword and handed the talisman to him, while his enforcer hands the Dragon Talisman, the Cult leader then speaks, "The great power that is Drago, has led his followers to more of his power, as we speak the power that is lightning and true strength return."

When he finished his speech the gates open to reveal the large group of cultists, the lead cultist stepped forward and bowed in front of the cult leader and hands him the Talismans. The Cult Leader says nothing as he takes the Talisman, and smiles before raising the Ell talisman and launches blast of lightning into the air, just missing the tower Draco is on.

Draco only moved to avoid being seen by the cultists, and to enter the tower to find the stairs to be worn out and most of the steps missing, forcing him to scale the rocky walls down to an elevated level above the main chamber of the fortress. He looks down to the main floor to see the cult leader walk towards the opposite end from the entrance.

Draco sees a path leading to the same room from his position he enters the doorway where he finds a staircase leading down to the treasure room. Once there he sees the cult leader sitting on a throne of gold and the room filled with treasures. The clan leader clearly did not believe what he preached. Draco stepped down the steps silently as he stalked his target.

Draco drops down in front of the cult leader –PUPPET, PLEASE- to create a small golden ball into the cult Leader, before saying, "Hand over the Talismans," the cult leader nods and hands over the five Talismans. The result was the cult leader then turning grey and falling to the ground and bursting into dust, with his clothes being the only part remaining. Draco looked to the Unicorn Talisman and says, "So you have been alive longer then you should been, I wonder how many you have killed to gain what you would have called power," musing to himself, before the sounds of explosions are heard.

 **The front entrance of the Dragon's keep.**

To say the two were surprised to see each other would be considered an understatement. Erza had been sent to retrieve a stolen magical item of importance to a local coastal town power supply depends on this 'Talisman' as they called it. Grey was here to retrieve a family heirloom a talisman of an Ox, that had been in the family for a hundred years.

After a simple argument, between the two, Erza believing that Grey followed her, which was solved by grey showing her, his job. Any argument was quickly shot down as the blast of lightning had shown them where the 'Bandits' where hidden.

This led them to find a castle, guarded by a large group of cultists, that they took down rather quickly. Erza then turned to Grey and says, "Stay behind me, these are dangerous individuals," with a no nonsense tone.

Grey simply nods and says, "Just remember, I am on a different job, so you can't punish me," Erza nods.

Erza nods before she summons a pair of her largest swords that she uses to smash the large gate, once inside Erza shouts, "Hand over what you have stolen, and I will show mercy."

A group of cultist tried to blindside her, but they were stopped by Grey, giving the floor beneath them a sheet of ice to slip on, and knocking them unconscious. "Ice, Make! Club!" Grey creates an ice baseball bat, and charges the cultists and begins to smash them away from them. From the main hall the Cult enforcer looks at the two wizards before he ran back inside.

The cult enforcer barges past all of the Cultist to reach his master's chambers, before he barged in to see Draco, holding the Talismans. The enforcer then looks to the ground and sees the remains of his master. The enforcer then roars and charges Draco.

Draco stares at the enforcer, which to him looked to be in slow motion, Draco then donkey kicks the man through the doors and knocks ten cultists to the ground, -STRIKE!- Draco steps out of the room and looks at the cultists.

The main doors are smashed open by Erza with Grey standing behind her. They look through the crowd to see Draco, but were confused when they saw the colour green. Grey then makes a comment, "Why is he here?"

The Enforcer looks back and forth before pointing at Draco and shouting, "That infidel killed our master!"

This got the cultist angry but Draco then speaks, "Some 'master' he just handed these to me," he is sarcastic as he raises the five Talismans in full view of the cult. They all then roared and attacked Draco, who avoided all of the attacks, like a roaring wind through a mountain range, and striking down those that let their guard down, like thunder and lightning. When fire magic was used to attack, Draco generates winds to spin the flames away from him and into other cultists.

Erza then tales a small group out as she lands next to Draco and shouts, "You should not be here!"

Draco just chuckles and asks, "Because I'm not on 'this' mission or because of Rank?" before he performs a flying spin kick that takes down twenty cultists, due to the large gust of wind. Grey uses his Ice Bat to slam another cultist through a wall. Draco then shouts, "Try to avoid destroying this place, I came here for the tour."

Grey just shook his head as Erza then continued, "This is not a holiday location!" and disarmed many more of the cult.

"Didn't you know, this is a location with historical meaning, to those related to dragons," Draco commented before bringing up the Dragon Talisman and blasting the floor in front of another group of cultists blasting them away, "Though these days, I guess I can be called a collector," before took down the rest of the Cultists, with a gust of wind, kicked towards them in the form of a twister.

Draco looks to Grey to see him finish with a couple of cultists, but destroyed statue of a fire dragon. Draco then replaces the ring on his right hand with a ring with a dragon going through a portal. –CONECT, PLEASE!- he activates a seal and reaches inside and pulls out a small sack and places the Talismans inside before throwing the bag to Erza, "Get that to Makorov, he will know what to do with them," before walking to the doors.

"Wait!" Grey shouts, "At least tell us why you vanished from the guild."

Draco says nothing instead throws a folded piece of paper to him. Draco continues to walk before saying, "Give that to Natsu."

Erza then jumps in front of Draco, "You are coming with us," she goes to grab him only for Draco to fade away like a mirage. Erza looks back and forth and says, "He has learnt some annoying tricks."

Grey looked to her and says, "I thought that he only had control over fire?"

Erza opens the Sack and pulls out the Ox talisman and throws it to Grey, "Take that to your client. I will finish my quest, and then take these dangerous items to the guild."

Grey then looks to the paper in his hand, "What do you think this is about?"

Erza then started to walk away, "We must hurry and complete our missions and inform Master." Grey simply nods and follows her out of the castle.

They went in the opposite direction to where Draco was, while Draco watched the two leave with Micky and Franky on each shoulder. Franky then asks, "Was it wise to give them those Talismans?"

Draco was silent before he speaks, "I trust them to not to use them, and if they did, it would be to protect others. Plus knowing Macorov, he will ensure they will not fall into the hands of another cult."

Micky pouted and complains, "Though they would make great inspiration for spells."

Draco smiles at Micky's complaints before he heads to his bike, "Come on, you wanted a tour," causing Micky to become excited as they return to his bike.

Franky then spoke, "And after the 'tour' can we go to Crystallo Village, we are almost out of gems to make your rings."

Draco nods before warning Micky, "Just a heads up, there is several unconscious cult members, they may decide to wake up."

End of chapter two

( **This took a couple days to write compared to what some of my other stories, though there will be another chapter before it follows the main story of Fairy Tail again. I also want to say that the Ell Talisman was not my Idea, it came from Rayzor14's story 'A Demon's Familiar' which is an interesting story. For future reference, not all artefacts will be talismans they just went well with this chapter.**

 **Please review and comment without giving spoilers.**

 **So Until Next Time! Beware The Wraith!...or Dragons! Whichever you prefer!** )


	3. C3 Earth

**Ringed Fairy-Chapter Three: EARTH**

 **(When we last left our ringed Wizard, we saw him decimate an entire branch of a cult to retrieve a series of dangerous medallions that could injure or even kill an entire country, while running into Erza and Grey, and avoiding Mirajane and Elfman.**

 **I do not own anything! REMEMBER INSERT RANDOM RANT HERE!** )

:Chapter Start:

 **Crystallo Village outskirts-A week since Dragon Keep.**

In the shifting sands below an ancient volcano lies the Village of Crystello with almost endless fields of sand that hide gemstones and rare ores, that are found and collected by the moving village that takes a year to travel around the edge of the desert surrounding the volcano. As the village travels it reaches four Checkpoints where structures were guarded by Rune Knights guarding each checkpoint that also holds many merchants selling the gems dropped off at each of these checkpoints so that travellers would not need to travel an entire desert to reach the Village.

Due to its constant motion, the actual village continues to travel using very large wheels with claw scoops to collect the gems as it travels, but for four quarterly weeks of the year the village stops for trade.

Draco steers his gem bike with Frankie and Micky reading a book in the silver trailer as he had run out of Gemstones to carve and style into rings. He even ran out of magic silver steel to make the magic ring shells and what made it worst was his design book was filled exactly one hour ago.

Draco rode along the sandy ground until he reached the checkpoint outside of the outpost. A Rune Knight stepped forward and asks, "State your business?"

Draco handed his identification papers and says, "We are here to purchase gem stones and specific metal ores."

At this the Rune Knight looked at the identification papers and saw his Guild Affiliation, "You are from Fairy Tail," it was at that when all the Rune Knights went stiff.

Draco nods as he sits back on the bike seat and says, "You can all relax, I am not here to cause, exacerbate or destroy anything and I am not here for a quest. I am just here for those supplies."

The head Rune Knight sees no sign of a lie even with Draco's Helmet blocking his view of his face, before he steps to the side and says, "Please be on your best behaviour, the Village will be arriving within the next hour." Draco nods as he rides the bike into the outpost and parks his bike before Franky disconnects the trailer and activates the trailers legs that began to walk with Draco as they went elevator.

As the elevator rose he looked to the ruby ring that looks like his helmet when he drifted into memories of the past.

 **The day three Takeover Mages meet the ringed Dragon. (Draco Centred.)**

Draco charged forward in his hybrid state at the Cactus man before a dragon wing sprang out of his back and increased Draco's speed and sent Averus Fur back towards the study of the manor before he followed after the creature and roared as he clawed the cactus creature.

The Cactus creature recovered before Draco could even attempt another strike, the cracks covered more of his body and Averus back handed Draco into the book standing holding the book of Zeref. Draco struggled to recover as the book began to glow with a light that made his world paused and in a purple haze.

Draco looked around seeing the frozen battle between the man in red and the mean girl before he heard a voice, " _So you are almost ready,_ " Draco looked to see a man with black clothing and white sash, and his face was covered in the purple haze.

"Who," Draco questioned from the floor, "Who are you?"

" _I am the Regrets of Zeref, and you have a power that can change or destroy your world,_ " Regret spoke, " _You are young and have lost much, but you believe you have lost all hope,"_ Regret stares at the boy in pity, " _What makes it worst is I see a few embers of hope left, I hope you can find what you need to unlock your true power,"_ with that the purple haze vanished and time returned to normal.

The Cactus Man then started to choke Draco and says, "Fall! Despair and reveal your true form!" That was when Lisiana recovered from the affects of the Cactus needle poison, she ran into the room and shoulder tackled Averus' side getting a second dose of the paralysis toxin caused her to fall to the ground facing Draco.

The cracks surrounding Draco's body became worse as more of his body turned into a dragon. Lisianna then spoke, "It's okay we will get out of this," Draco could not speak as cracks covered his throat as he grit his new fanged teeth, "We won't let them hurt you," she finished as Averus Fur kicked her side and Draco's eyes widened.

Averus Fur's cyclopaedic eye narrows and he appears to be angry and says, "He is already in the final stages of despair, and he will become one of us," he then kicked her side again and he says, "And when he awakens his Phantom form he will destroy you and your siblings and then the rest of this town of stooges."

Lisianna then grit her teeth as she argued, "He is not a monster! He is my friend!" shocking Draco.

Averus Fur growled before kicking her again and laughing like a lunatic, ignoring Draco.

Draco's eyes then narrowed before they started to glow gold and he roared. The book of Zeref next to him began to glowed with the same tone of gold before three gold orbs exited the book, two small orbs and one orb that began to take a rectangular shape before they shot to Draco. The mismatch of dragon parts then began to glow as the two small orbs went to his hands while the golden rectangle attached to his waist.

 **Crystallo Village-Present.**

Draco was pulled out of his memories by Micky's loud shout of excitement at the site of the moving village reaching the outpost. The sight of Cyrstallo Village was truly majestic in its grace and silence as it travelled across the shifting sands, with all of the sifted sand released along its path.

Micky was jumping up and down on her elevated seat as she says, "The tour book did not give this justice!"

Franky hummed in agreement and says, "That is true. Now let's get that ore and gemstones," as he directed the walking platform to the docking area to the Outpost with Fraco walking beside him.

They walked to the Docking area and got in line, behind a group of Phantom Lord mages one with a large black Mohawk and gun metal piercings, with his arms crossed and ignoring his guild-mates. At this point one of the nondescript Phantom Wizards spoke, "Lets hurry this up the sooner we get Gajeels metal we can get to that temple and retrieve the Amadam gem and we will get a reward or even a promotion."

Draco shook his head at this as he wondered if the Phantom Lord just let anyone in or they were just all idiots for revealing details to a mission. The second Phantom Wizard spoke and said, "Yeah and with Gajeel we can access the Temple the master's informant found. Pity the man wouldn't take no for an answer," Draco's eyes narrowed before he noticed the Book of Zeref had a slight glow from inside of his pack on Franky's transformed trailer.

Draco decided to wait as he ignored both the book and the Wizards in front of him, while Micky saw the book and decided to read was written in the papes, and found it an interesting read. At this point the 'gates' opened and drawbridge lowered and the lines started moving.

 **Fairy Tail-At that moment.**

Elfman was sitting at a table by himself as Mira was behind the bar cleaning glasses. The guild was as lively as normally while Natsu was staring blankly at the job board, with Erza eating strawberry cheesecake and Grey was seen leaving the guild hall for a local job. Happy was happily eating a fish on the bar top next to Cana drinking a barrel of alcohol.

Elfman's peace and quiet was interrupted by Fairy Tail's new Celestial Spirit Mage sitting in front of him and asking, "Can I sit here?"

Elfman looks to the blonde and says, "It's not manly to ignore a lady," with a nod.

Lucy seats herself in front of the Take-over mage before she asks, "I am curious about that ringed wizard, Draco. Could you tell me about him?"

Elfman sculled the last of his drink and begins to tell her what he remember of the first time he met the one he would call his best friend.

 **The day three Takeover Mages meet the ringed Dragon. (Elfman Centred)**

After being knocked unconsciousness Elfman groaned in pain as he looked towards the golden light that roused him to see, Averus Fur attacking his sister as a vaguely human shaped being took shape.

The golden light then began to fade to reveal a black trench coat clad teenager with ruby crystal armour on his chest, ankles, wrists and helmet with antennas, his legs covered in silver armour on his shins, and a chain with three rings of dragon themed designs, while on his left hand was a ring that matched his helmet and on his right hand was a silver ring with a black hand symbol.

Averus Fur failed to notice as he continued to kick Lisianna before the armour clad boy kicked the Cactus man out the same window Mira and Pheonix went through.

 **Fairy Tail-The present.**

Elfman stop his story as Mira arrived with another drink for Elfman, with a sad frown. She then took a seat and says, "That day was filled with the impossible, One second he was an amalgamation of human and Dragon the next he is wearing armour that could negate most magic attacks."

Elfman nods and says, "Draco is an amazing man," he then seemed to shut himself in as he finished, "Truely." He was silent while Mira began to remember that day and begins telling Lucy what happened.

 **The day three Takeover Mages meet the ringed Dragon. (Mira Centred)**

Mira in her _Satan Soul_ form were fighting against Phoenix using her magic blasts as a defence to deflect his broad sword before he could bisect her in half. She was breathing heavily while Phoenix was laughing madly and seemed to get excited.

Averus Fur then came flying through the window of the manor and slammed into Pheonix before the armoured teen arrived to kick the two, back further as Mira's magic officially ran out and she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

She turned head to the manor and saw Elfman carry Lisianna on his back while Lisianna just stared at the Armoured Teen, who had his back to Mira, and possibly glaring at Phoenix in rage. Which was a fare assumption due to the flames that started to emanate from the gems on his body. He then charged forward and charged forward and throws a basic punch that burnt Averus Fur's side.

Phoenix then smirked in madness as he charged the new opponent. The teen got a grip on Phoenix's wrist and disarmed him to use the sword to slash Averus away from him before attack Phoenix with the blade. Where Phoenix slammed into the surrounding walls of the Estate before the teen took the sword a squired Phoenix into the wall with his own sword. Averus then recovered enough to attack the teen forcing him to the ground where he rolled away and a ring rolled towards his face, a ring with a dragons head with a foot.

The teen looked to the ring and then to his right hand where and gets an idea. He takes the ring and switches it with the one on his hand as he stood he tapped the hand symbol belt sides where it flipped twice and he scanned his right hand.

 **VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE!**

Averus Fur charged ringed mage where the flames start to generate around his right foot before he crouched slightly before he ran forward and preformed a flip followed by a high jump and preformed a flying jump kick into Averus Fur creating a large seal and causing him to explode in flames.

The teen landed before the armour broke apart into gems that vanished as they hit the ground to reveal Draco Pendragon without the draconic appendages. He turned to look at the 'dead' Phoenix before the body burst into flames to reveal a revived Phoenix holding his blade as he says, "Well that was fun, we should do this again sometime. Later," and he created flaming wings and flew away.

Once the monster was gone Draco collapsed on his back letting his 'new' rings spread around him. Elfman carried to Lisianna to the collapsed teen and Lisianna managed to climb down and began to crouch next to him. Once there eyes met Draco reached up and brought her lips to his.

 **Fairy Tail-the Present.**

Elfman was sniggering at the memory of his little sister's first kiss, while Mira had an irritated blush when she says, "It would have been fine if she didn't space out with a dreamy expression every time we asked her about it."

Elfman laughed remembering what happened as he added, "What happened when we returned to the guild was hilarious."

 **A week after three Takeover Mages met the ringed Dragon. (Elfman centred.)**

It took the Strauss siblings plus one to return to the guild hall, after it took the Strauss siblings to heal and Draco a couple days to pack the essentials, that took him three attempts where the older Strauss siblings taking the bag and emptying the over stretched pack. In the end all he had with him by the end was a couple books and some old clothes and an oversized coat from his father's old clothes.

Their trip back was then delayed by another day when a train derailed on the track to Magnolia. Draco and Lisianna went on a date to a local diner that Mira and Elfman 'like a man' hid away from the two as they enjoyed a large bowl of Ice cream, a treat that Draco had not partaken in since he became a shut in. After three brain freezes from Draco the two had enjoyed a nice sunset.

The next day they had taken the train to Magnolia and were standing at the main doors as Lisianna asked Draco, "Ready?" before he simply nods and the four enter the guild.

 **Fairy Tail-The Present.**

"What happened next?" Lucy questioned as Elfman grunted as he saw Natsu stand behind her and Happy land on Elfman's shoulder.

Natsu smirked as he remembered that day and says, "We had a fight," before he laughed.

Mira sweat dropped at that before she adds, "It was also the day that Natsu went to the dentist for the first time."

Lucy looked at Natsu as he ignored Mira while he showed off his pearly whites and thought 'How strong is this guy?'

 **Crystallo Village-Market**

Draco can be seen standing next to Franky's platform while Franky was standing on the gem seller stand and using his special goggles to examine the different gem stones as Mikey was still reading the Book of Zeref. Draco looked down to see the what she was reading and took the book off of her and says, "Why are you reading this," before he looks at the contents of the page she was reading and realised what had happened, "Great another dangerous item."

He then read up on the item in question, 'The Amadam Stone' capable of increasing the users abilities the more it is used and that it was responsible for the destruction of an ancient civilisation that believed in killing those of a different faith in creative/specific methods while stating the number they would kill before the deadline they stated. The stone in question was discovered by another civilisation that almost went extinct but has been lost to time.

Draco then reads about where the stone was located and how only a 'dragon's' strength could retrieve it. With that Draco dropped a large bag of coins and money next to Mikey and says, "Franky, there is enough for the Gems, ore and logging for the two of you, I have a stone to collect." Franky wordlessly gave Draco a thumb up before he continued to examine the rare stones.

As Draco left the two before Franky looked up to the gem trader and asks, "How much?" after spending twenty minutes examining the different stones.

The gem trader looked down at Franky and smirked as he says, "One hundred thousand Jewels," a shadow covered his face as he stares at Franky whose body increased in sized taking on a body builder body with patchy grey fur and engineer smock and goggles, glaring at him. The Trader then corrected himself, "a thousand jewel each."

Franky nods as he selects a hundred different gems that of what the Trader would consider scraps and worthless and payed the man and dragged his platform away, with his bag of common and uncommon gems.

 **Crystallo Village Outpost Garage.**

Draco went reached his bike and starts it up, as the Phantom Lord wizards returned to garage to get to their magic car while Gajeel was seen chewing on refined metals shards as they reach their magic car before he dropped his bag and clutched the side of his face and shouts, "My tooth!" and collapsed to the ground.

Draco began to reminisce the day he first met a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

 **A week after three Takeover Mages met the ringed Dragon. (Draco centred)**

Draco stood next to Lisianna, nervous about meeting the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Lisianna had then taken his hand in silent support as Mira Spartan kicked the front door and the four entered to see a full on brawl between young teenagers his age and adults, both male and female, beating the crap out of each other.

Draco just stared at the guild hall as the Strauss siblings were embarrassed. Mira then had enough, "STOP FIGHTING WE HAVE A GUEST!"

The entire Guild stop mid fight, with fists impacted against faces and members landing after being slammed into furniture and walls. That was when Draco noticed the tiny old man with a wooden staff and a beer about a third of his body. Once the Guild saw the guest they returned to their brawl, as the Strauss siblings walked through them, before Mira bumped into a red haired girl her age and they got into a fight.

Elfman was the next to be wrapped up in a fight when a pink haired boy punch a naked boy with raven hair, resulting in him joining in their duel while shouting about how 'manly' he is.

Lisianna brought Draco to towards the old man passing the pink haired boy that froze before scratching his head trying to remember something he found familiar. Draco then reached the bar where Lisianna introduced the old man, "Draco Pendragon this is Makorov Dreyar the Master of Fairy Tail."

Draco bowed and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you," as he raised from his bow he sees the pink haired boy.

"Natsu!?" Lisianna shouts as Natsu grabs the front of Draco's shirt.

Natsu then pulls their faces together and shouts, "Where is Igneel?"

Draco tries to defuse the situation by answering, "I do not know who Igneel is. I am sorry."

Natsu grit his teeth as he shouts back, "Then why do you smell like a dragon!?"

At that point the entire guild could do nothing but stare at the two young teens. Draco was shifting uncomfortable as Natsu's glare became harder. Any confrontation was stopped by Lisianna who pushed them apart and says, "Natsu, please stop, it is why he is here. Our job was advertised by the cause of the monster attacks."

Makarov's eyes widened before he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Mira answered as her fight with the red head was paused, "The quest provider directed us to this weirdoes house," pointing to Draco, "And when we got there we find this guy cowering under a cloak reading a book and genuinely being a coward, before quest provider arrived with another man and revealed that they were not human."

Lisianna then spoke, "They revealed themselves to be 'Phantoms' one looking like a human cactus and the other a human Phoenix, apparently they wanted Draco to despair turning him into one of them."

Elfman then decided to help with the raven haired boy in a head lock, "Then Draco glowed with this golden light and then he changed into a black suit with rubies took the two creatures down before that Phoenix guy's body burst into flames and he just walked away."

Makarov nods his head before having the Strauss siblings and Draco enter his office. Where they spend the next thirty minutes going into detail of what happened with Draco not speaking about meeting 'Regret' and once their part was finished the Strauss Siblings were sent out so that Makarov could speak with Draco alone.

Once the three siblings Makarov stare bore into Draco as he asks, "There is more that you are not telling." Draco nods as Makarov then asks, "Is it a danger to the Guild?" Draco did not know so instead he pulled out the Book of Zeref and hands it to Makarov where it glowed and showed him a page that made his eyes widened before he slammed it shut and says, "This is a very dangerous book," Draco nods in understanding as Makarov looks to the cover and says, "This holds the knowledge of how to find and retrieve dangerous magical items, that even the 'Dark Wizard Zeref' considered dangerous," he then holds the book up by its spine, "Where did you find this? because it was destroyed almost a century ago."

Draco looked at the book and says, "It was always on a stand on my families library, my parents always told me to not touch it, but when I saw Lisianna paralysed I attacked and was thrown into that book," he points to the Book of Zeref, "it glowed with a golden light and I saw a man covered in shadow talking about 'him' seeing what little 'hope' I had left claiming I would be powerful and all that it would take would be a push in the right direction."

Makarov crossed his arms and thinks on this information, before he speaks, "The wielder of this book would have access only to the spells that wielder can find a use to enhance their magic ability," he looks Draco in the eyes and says, "but when it was last used to collect the dangerous artefacts hidden through time, before a group of mages destroyed the book and this does not even look scratched."

Draco shrugged and says, "The only people who could tell you would be my parents," as he went silent with a look that showed sadness.

Makarov understood that look after seeing it on the faces of most of the current generation of Fairy Tail wizards. Makarov then asked the important question, "So what do you wish to do now?"

Draco thought for a moment and said, "I have always wanted to Travel, but never really thought on where to go."

Makarov nods before suggesting, "Well you could always join Fairy Tail, get to go on quests to new lands, meet new people and do a lot of good," Draco appeared to think on the subject before Makarov added, "And you will become a part of our family here."

At the Draco saw a future where he can start over and says, "Deal."

Makarov smiles and pulls out a stamp before saying, "You will have to follow these rules though. One, your actions are not to endanger the lives of civilians or members of the guild, no exceptions. Two, Do what you feel is right not what others tell you is right, as long as it follows the first rule. Third, fight with us, and we will fight with you no matter what. Do you understand?" Draco nods in agreement, before Makarov nods and says, "Well once you get your tattoo you will be a part of the guild, so where do you want it and what colour?"

Draco thinks on this for a moment then rolls up his left sleeve and says, "Red please."

Makarov smiles and presses the stamp on his arm, where it glowed for a second before bursting into golden particles. Once Makarov removed the stamp he is surprised to see instead of red, the guild emblem is silver and gold like dragon scales with a flaming red outline. Makarov then laughs awkwardly and says, "Well that is a first, but any way welcome to Fairy Tail. Let's give everyone the good news," with the biggest smile Draco had ever seen. When Makarov stood he looked down to the Book of Zeref and hands it back to Draco and says, "Don't let anyone read that book," Draco nods before placing the book back inside his pack.

What happened next was a blur for Draco after Makarov made the announcement of him joining the guild. The brawl stopped and everyone was drinking again, Makarov mainly drank with an orange haired man, that he learnt is called Gilldarts, the Ace of Fairy Tail.

For two hours he was introduced to all of the Guild members who was his age, Cana the card mage, Levy the script mage and her two sidekicks, Grey the stripping Ice make mage, Erza the Re-Equip sword woman mage and Natsu the Flame Dragon Slayer.

All but Natsu asked him questions about himself that he answered to the best of his abilities before Cana asked, "Do you have a girl friend? And if not do you want one?"

Draco and Lisianna blushed as Mira shouted, "You better take responsibility for taking Lisianna's first kiss!" it appeared Mira had finally snapped, as she started muttering about kissing.

Erza went completely red faced as she grabbed Draco's ear and pulled him, before Elfman stopped her from going into a rant about using 'protection.' While Cana asked Lisianna, "What was it like kissing the new boy?"

Lisianna's Blush got deeper before she gained a dreamy look and steam appeared to rise from her head. At that Mira became agitated as all the other girls realised what had happened while the guys minus Elfman and Natsu made disgusted faces. Elfman Shrugged at everyones reaction as Natsu appeared to get angry.

Cana gained a devious smirk before Natsu shouts, "YOU! ME! OUTSIDE! NOW!" as he gets in Draco's face.

Cana's eyes then showed money symbols before, she shouts, "Natsu versus the newbie, place your bets odds in favour of Natsu!"

At that the entire guild went outside with a confused Draco arriving to the back of the guild. Draco was facing Natsu in the middle of the area while everyone was to the side. Natsu glared at Draco and shouts, "When I win you will tell me what you know about Igneel!"

"Who is Igneel," Draco questioned where his answer came from an unexpected source.

A blue cat with white wings landed on his shoulder and says, "Igneel is a fire breathing dragon and is Natsu's father."

"Who or what are you?" Draco asked ignoring Natsu who was shouting insults as Draco ignored him.

"My name is Happy," the cat answered, "and Lisianna would probably be considered my mother."

"Who is the father?" Draco questioned.

"I am adopted, but if anything lisianna would be considered a single parent of two," Happy joked as the rest of the guild besides Natsu and Lisianna laughed, Happy then added, "And Natsu would be considered as the other one," that caused Natsu to roar in rage as Lisianna caught Happy's tail and pulled him away.

Once Happy was out of the way Natsu rocketed forward and he lands a punch to Draco's face, launching him back and on his face. Draco looks at his left hand and sees a piece of clear crystal that was slightly ajar. He used his right hand to switch the clear crystal as he flips over to stand, before he flip the levers on his belt and scans the ring as Natsu launched a fire dragon roar.

Everyone was in shock of Natsu burning Draco alive before his flames started to be absorbed by a glowing red glyph under a black armoured hand, as the flames dissipated to reveal Draco in his armoured form. Natsu then jumped forward to punch Draco, before Draco spun kicked Natsu in the face.

Natsu landed and shot forward and punched the ground Draco was standing on, due to Draco jumping over him. Draco then went for one of his rings from his waist. The ring was of a dragon with wheels.

 **MachineWinger! Please!** What happened next was what appeared to be a ruby encrusted chrome bike jumped out of a glyph that went forward slowly, before falling over when it reached Natsu. Everyone sweat dropped while Natsu looked nervous before he shouted, "THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL BE GETTING ME TO RIDE THAT!"

Draco was not paying attention as he watched the ring he used dissolved before the chain on his hip a ring materialised, with a dragon going through a portal. He then grabbed the ring he received from the book of Zeref, with a red bird symbol.

 **Garuda! Please!** With that a red stencil materialised before it broke apart and turned into a bird with a ring slot. Draco looked at the slot and removed the red ring from his right hand and inserted it. With that the red bird gained life before flying off before Draco could stop it. Natsu ignoring the red bird, went on the attack.

After using his arms to Block, Draco went on the attack and begun to punch back, and got some distance as Garuda returned with a bucket of water that it dropped on Natsu's head. Instead of cooling off Natsu, he got very angry and started setting everything on fire. Draco stood back before focusing power into his fist and launched a fire ball at Natsu, who ate it in one gulp, giving Draco an idea. Draco launched more fire bolts at Natsu before he kicks up a rock and sets it on fire and launched it at Natsu, who chomped on it before his eyes went wide and he screamed, "My tooth!"

With that Guildarts and Makarov took Natsu to the dentist.

 **Fairy Tail Guild-the present-night time**

Natsu and Happy are seen in the guild rest room, brushing their teeth, flossing and using mouth wash repeatedly for ten minutes, before he heads home.

 **The Crystallo Desert-base of the Mountain-the next morning**

Draco reaches the temple the Book of Zeref spoke of, that holds the Amadam crystal, what he found appeared to be a colosseum built into the mountain. He then saw an old inscription on the doors where the dragon spoke, " **Only with the strength of the dragon can you beat me and steal my gem.** "

Draco looks at the inscription and then took out an amethyst ring shaped like a helmet and transformed into an amethyst coloured version of his black suit. He then stepped forward and opened the large doors with hulking strength. He went through the door and a short hall before reaching a large arena to find a large stone golem and sees the Amadam Crystal in its grasp. He took his first step onto the arena where the stone stature's eyes opened and began to stand glaring at Draco.

The Statue then began to speak in a deep ancient voice, " **You have come to steal my precious. Then you die."**

With that the stone statue charges forwards with impossible speed and slaming a fist down on Draco. Draco stood still before catching the stone arm in mid swing and shoulder throws the stone creature into a wall. Draco then charges forward and jump punches the stone golem in the jaw and smashes its shoulder with the arm holding the Amadam falling off. The stone Golem tries to reach the Amadam as his body appears to fall apart before he reaches the crystal.

Draco walks to the stone and shakes his head and says, "It increases power the more it is used, centuries of stagnation would have the opposite effect," he takes the stone and walks past the ancient skeleton that was inside the golem, "Rest in peace you poor deluded man." And he walked back to his bike and went to return to Crystallo village.

After five hours he past the wizards from Phantom Lord and nods to them as he passes on his bike and after another two hours of travel he reached the outpost before parking his bike and finding Franky and Mikey had returned to searching the stands for the best ores for materials, as Franky paid the man for all the large chunks they could carry on the platform and a bag of the ore dust scrapes.

Draco carried the materials before he was led to their hotel room where they enjoyed an evening meal followed by sleeping for the night before they headed off to their next destination, an island inhabited by demons with a large temple for worshiping the moon.

A place called, **Galuna Island**.

:End of Chapter Three:

( **So next time Draco will be on Galuna Island possibly changing the future as Earthland knows it, next time there also won't be any hopping between the past and the present.**

 **So Until Next time, BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	4. C4 Water

The Ringed Fairy Chapter Four

( **Get your chisels, sandpaper and polish, because it is time for another instalment of the RINGED FAIRY.**

 **Last time Draco went to a desert filled with jewels and beat a giant rock monster and PHANTOM LORD from retrieving the AMADAM crystal, while his cat partners get supples of metal and jewels.**

 **ALSO THE AMETHYST EARTH FORM WAS MEANT TO BE TOPAZ**

 **Now we find our hero heading to GALUNA ISLAND the home of devils.**

 **I OWN NOTHING BECAUSE I AM BROKE!)**

:Chapter four Start:

 **Magnolia-Lucy's apartment-Night**

Lucy's day had been very long and exhausting. It started with heading to the guild in the morning to meet with her team, before the entire guild minus, Master Makarov and Laxus, had fallen asleep from the S class mage, before waking up with Natsu still asleep on her, and using her chest as a pillow. After violently waking him up, Natsu wanted to fight Laxus but was bitch slapped before he could get to the second floor by Master Makarov.

What followed was Lucy learning about S class and the types of jobs they were allowed to do, with the Master's permission, with there being six current S class mages apart of Fairy Tail. Now she was about to enter her apartment to relax for the night, only to find Natsu using her bed as a training mat while he did sit ups. Happy was right next to him with a set of weights.

What made her night even more difficult was when they showed her the flyer they stole from the S class board, for a cursed island. Due to the stupidity that is Natsu and Happy, she found the flyer left on the floor, that she actually read it to discovered that the reward is for a Celestial Zodiac Gate Key. This results in Lucy running after the Dragon slayer and flying Cat, with that the three walked to Harrgeon Bay.

 **Pirate Ship-waters between Fiore and Galuna Island opposite side of Magnolia-Dawn the next day.**

Draco watched the waves with Mikey sitting on his ruby jewelled helmet. Franky just next to them in his trailer work shop, constructing a new ring, a blue ring with a frozen dragon, placing the final touches before placing the ring next to a blue transformation that had a more stylised dragon design.

Why was Draco and his companions? The answer was simple, Draco's Phantom was flying over the ocean with Draco's group flying past before they spotted the Pirate ship being attacked by a glowing blue squid golem. So Draco in his Water form had defended the pirates before retrieving a blue gem stone that Franky had used to create two enhanced rings for Draco, to go with his six over rings, two for each element.

The battle lasted less the five minutes before Draco melted into water to destroy it from the inside, with the Gem stone, Draco found a chest of gold and treasure the size of a carriage that he gave to the pirate in exchange for help getting to Galuna Island, they had refused until Draco replied with, "Just take us within eyesight of the island," so with that the entire crew continued their journey to Harrgeon Bay, with a slight detour.

The captain of the ship, ( **This is the same crew Erza beat up to get a ride.** ), with his oversized hat at his chest came up to the three and says, "We will reach within sight of Galuna island by sunset."

Draco nodded, still in his water form from the day before. He looks back at the ocean as he remembers the past, as he rubs the hidden red guild mark on his arm.

 **Magnolia-A year after Draco joined the guild.**

Draco was sitting on the hill overlooking Magnolia with Lisiana as the two enjoyed a picnic, this was their delayed one year anniversary, due to the two both being on missions that took longer than expected. His being a bandit removal that turned into fight against an overzealous wannabe dictator while her mission was relocating a group of dangerous animals, jade tigers, away from a village that turned into protecting the pack from a group of magical beast hunters.

The two enjoyed their picnic while a group of onlookers were watching from a distance. The group being, Natsu and grey wanting a fight, Happy to watch his best friend get his butt kicked for the 365th time, Mira and Erza expecting the boy to do shameful acts to Lisiana, and finally Elfman, who was forced to come along by his sister instead of training to use the full abilities of his Full-Bring.

"Here," Lisiana handed Draco a peanut butter sandwedge while she held a honey sandwedge, ( **I JUST WANT TO SAY, PEANUT BUTTER AND HONEY SANDWEDGES ARE DELICIOUS!** ).

"Thank you," Draco enjoyed his sandwedge with Lisiana before Lisiana pulled him in for a sensual kiss that evolved into a make-out session before Natsu arrived and Draco beats him for the 366th time.

 **Present-waters around Galuna Island-A little after sunset**

Draco stopped reminiscing of the day of their first anniversary, as the pirates direct his attention to Galuna Island. He went to his bike to see Franky still in his mobile workshop and a sleeping Micky in her lazy chair, hugging a book. Draco takes his seat on his bike when a random pirate came up to him and asks, "Your the rider of Fairy Tail, aren't you? The Kamen Rider Wizard?"

Draco looks to Galuna Island and says nothing as he sees the tidelwave further south heading to the island where he could swear he saw a spot of pink. Draco the hopped his bike over the railing and rode his bike on the water towards the island, just like on solid ground.

After five minutes of travel they reached the shore of the island before riding along the beach towards the south side of the island. Once there he sees Natsu, Happy and unknown blonde girl and a tied up Grey, ship wreaked on the beach.

With a sigh, Draco changed his water form ring for his fire form ring, -FLAME PLEASE- and transformed into his fire form. He collected a bunch of fragments from their boat and made a camp fire on the beach.

Franky from his spot looked at the unconscious wizards and sees their Guild mark before saying, "So this is Natsu, the man that constantly tries to beat you up?" Draco nods, "So what brought them here?"

Draco went to the blue cat and found the flyer and read the mission and sighs. Draco went to his bike and pulled out some paper and wrote a message before finding a knife. –CONNECT! PLEASE!- he tied the message to the parchment and through it and the flyer attached to the knife.

 **Magnolia-Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

Makarov was drinking in worry, he sent Erza to get the rest of her team, everyone else had gone home, and he had just finished the last of the paper work for the day. He sighs tiredly before a red glyph opens to his side and above him, before a knife with a message comes through and impales the counter.

Makarov opens the message and sees the Galuna Island flyer and a message that says:

'I will handle this, but you should still punish the flamebrain and the stripper, and I will split the reward with the guild. 75% to you.'

The end of the message was signed by Draco's signature, causing Makarov to sigh in relaxation. At least now those young idiots, impressionable cat and gullible blonde, woulb be safe with the second strongest S class mage. So with that done, he stamped the flyer with the mission accepted stamp and retied the flyer and his responce to the knife and ten minutes later the glowing re glyph returned and a black armoured hand came through and collected the flyer.

Makarov took a sip of his beer as he began to reminisce the past.

 **The day Makarov took Draco to a jeweller-A month after Draco joined Fairy Tail.**

Makarov walked with Draco, after he defeated Natsu in a fight, resulting in Draco's thirtieth will, since Natsu was taken to the dentist. Gildarts was needed to hold Natsu down, before straight up knocking Natsu unconscious. So far Draco has only had access to three rings, CONNECT, FLAME and GARUDA. In the last month the young lad had taken out an entire group of bandits with GARUDA and a match droped into a barrel of a moonshine filled room, retrieved a relic from a group of thieves after borrowing a telescope and the CONNECT ring.

What really impressed the old wizard was impressed by, was Draco managing to do both of these with minimal collateral damage. So to thank the young lad, Makarov decided to see if the local Jeweller can make Draco some Magic rings.

Once they reach the Jeweller, Draco showed the man the CONNECT Ring. The Jeweller frowned and says, "This is very complex, a magic stone in pure silver casing. If I had to guess each ring would do a random spell. Each ring would cost the same as a castle," with that Makarov was about to have a heart attack.

"What if I gave you the gem stones?" Draco questioned.

The jeweller rubbed his chin and says, "Silver is relatively cheap, but that should work," he looks to the CONNECT ring and adds, "But the gems would have to be the size of a small hand ball."

With that Draco pulled out a random book from his coat and opened to a random page, before pulling out a large orange gem. Draco asks, "Will this do?"

With the gem large enough to make three rings, the Jeweller gave them a discount and made three rings at a reasonable price. Unfortunately, what the jeweller made was, SLEEP, DRESSUP and BIG.

SLEEP would put the user to sleep while DRESSUP would change the clothes of the user, by putting boys in suits and girls in fancy dresses that they could take off and keep with the price of their old clothes. The BIG memory though really shocked the guild as when Draco had gone outside to try it, he punched his arm through the guild wall after making it giant.

The result of these rings had been subjective amongst the guild the girls loved the DRESSUP ring, and went as far as to get old pre-own clothes just to use his new ring, to save money on clothes. The SLEEP ring got the most use whenever Natsu wanted to fight, Draco would offer to let him use a ring, with Natsu thinking he was getting the choice of ring, instead Draco would hand Natsu the SLEEP ring, which would happen every time since that ring was made. Draco would never use the GIANT ring outside of a town and only where he would not cause any destruction.

He would then go on a quest that proved he was ready for the S Class exam after he went on a S Class mission with Gildarts, resulting in Draco stopping him from destroying a village due to them trying to convince the strong S class mage into destroying an orphanage, by directing Gildart's anger at the people who wanted the job done.

 **Present-Magnolia-Fairy Tail Guild hall.**

Makarov poured himself another drink of mead recalling that years S class exam of X779, Draco proved he was ready for S Class, but made sure that he had either Gildarts or Laxus with him for his first several mission, at the age of Fourteen, not only did he solve the puzzles for the test, he managed to get past Gildarts and managed to find the final goal. The icing on the cake was he did it with one ring, and that was to transform into his fire form against Gildarts.

For two and a half years he had not seen the lad, and now it appeared he had more spells, than his original six, to top it off, he could control other elements and could summon his inner Phantom Dragon, which had him confused, there was only one way for it to get out, and that was to kill the host, but clearly that is not the case anymore.

He entered his office and looked at the picture of the first Guild master and asks himself, "What would you do?"

 **Galuna Island-Beach-The next morning**

Lucy and Happy was the first two to awaken, to see Draco's bike, a sleeping Micky and Franky sleeping at his small work bench. Lucy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and says, "Where are we?" Happy just flew straight to the trailer and was going to poke the two cats.

"You are on Galuna Island," Draco answered as he walked out of the Ocean behind them, in his water form, a big ass shark over his shoulder, "Wake the idiots up," Happy was about to poke Micky and Franky before Draco added, "Natsu and Grey, Happy, seriously with all the crap you convince him is true sometimes you are thought of as the eldest." He dropped the shark onto the beach, "Though wake up Grey first, that way he can cut up breakfast."

Happy did just that, shouting at Grey to make breakfast, he saw Draco and the shark before speaking, "I went to stop them but Natsu sucker punched me."

Draco simply nods and sits at the fire before he starts speaking, "You are lucky I was coming here yesterday, not for a mission, but wanting to see the moon temple on the island. When I found you, I searched Happy and found the Flyer, and sent word to Master Makarov. I will be in-charge of the mission and most of the reward will be going to the Guild."

"What about the Gate Key?" Lucy questioned in shock.

"You are a Celestial Wizard?" Draco questioned and got a nod from Lucy. Draco pulls out the flyer with the mission accepted stamp and reads the fine print, "Wow a zodiac key that explains you stealing this mission. You can have it, but don't aim for all of those keys the number of proficies on those things are dumb." Lucy looked at him dumbly, "So anyway you all will be punished after this mission."

Lucy was panicing, while Grey seemed to relax, knowing that they had an S Class mage with them Erza could not punish them, "Let's not tell Natsu."

"Deal," Draco and Happy said at the same time.

Grey continued to carve the shark until the cats all had a good portion of shark sushi, while Grey froze a portion for himself, and placed a portion on a stick to cook. Grey gave Lucy her portion to make it the way she wanted, she had no idea how to.

-FLAME! PLEASE!- Draco changed to his flame form and tapped Lucy's portion causing it to instantly cook itself.

Franky was the first of those still sleeping to smell the fish, and jumped into the air awake before transforming into his humanoid form and tearing off mouthfuls of the shark. Micky woke up next and lazily flew without her wings to the fish and ate the food in her sleep. Natsu only woke up when his portion of Shark was set on fire by the fire pit and ate the whole thing fire and all.

Draco waited for everyone to finish their portions before setting his portion on fire and throws it to Natsu, this resulted in Happy body slamming into Natsu's face and the two fighting over the cooked fish.

It wasn't till ten minutes later when they stopped fighting that Natsu noticed Draco and his two cat companions. Imstead of greeting Draco he shouts, "Fight Me Draco!" Before jumping at Draco. Only for Draco to catch his fist before pinning him to the ground and equipping him with the SLEEP ring. –SLEEP! PLEASE!- and with that Natsu panicked for a second before a spark of light flashed in his eyes and he fell to the ground snoring loudly.

Draco left him there as Lucy was shocked with how quickly Natsu was taken down, without taking or dealing any damage. With that done, Draco went on about what their mission was and they were to follow his instructions. Once that was done, Draco added, "Happy I expect you to explain this to Natsu on the way to meet with the village elder."

With that Draco stands and drags Natsu to his bike and plops him on the seat and began pushing his bike along while Franky returned to his workshop and Micky began reading her books, while Happy sat on the handle bars of the bike and started asking questions, "So where have you been since you vanished without telling anyone?"

Draco remained silent before answering, "Home, at least where I thought it was."

The group started to walk along the beach as Happy asked another question, "But isn't the guild our home?"

Draco takes a deep breath, "I just need some time," his tone appeared as that was final.

Happy then says, "I miss her too," Happy said in sadness before adding, "But you should have told someone where you went."

Draco knows he should have but really the only reason never told anyone was because he just wanted to be alone. They followed the beach until they found an old dock that was falling apart and pushing Natsu off his bike. Draco then started pushing the bike away as Natsu stands up. Happy flies over to Natsu's shoulder and began explain to the pink haired boy what was happening with the mission, as the group followed the path at the dock.

 **Night time-Galuna Island village**

It took them the whole day to reach the village, from Natsu wondering off, Grey stripping and having to kick Lucy of Franky's trailer when Micky started talking with her about books, though that took an hour before Draco had noticed. Happy just sat on the handle bars as they travelled.

They eventually reach the main gates of a walled village that after asking them to reveal their Guild marks before getting entrance. Where they met with the village elder that revealed the man that brought Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Happy was apparently dead, the village is mutating into demonic creatures when in direct moon light, a fact that Draco raised an eyebrow under his helmet before Natsu shouted in amazement, "THAT IS SO COOL!" after the villagers transformed under the purple moon, and they were thankful for this, as they normally would be attacked or the third party would run away.

The village Elder the stated their request, "YOU NEED TO DESTROY THE MOON!"

 **HARRGEON BAR-That moment**

Erza was angry, everyone at the docks had refused her request to travel to Galuna Island, but everyone was more scared of the curse than her wrath. This continued until an hour later when a group of Pirates arrived and were unloading a large chest of Treasure before Erza got to them and beat the crew up and says, "If you do not want to go to prision you will take me to Galuna Island!"

The captain of the beaten crew looked at Erza in pain and says, "We earned this here treasure, after a kraken golem tried to sink us, we were paid to take a man within eye sight of Galuna Island."

Erza was embarrassed before she defended herself with more anger and shouts, "Take me to Galuna Island, Or I take your treasure."

And with that the pirates accepted on the condition that they are given a couple hours to get the supplies they need for the trip.

Erza then through her luggage into the air and onto the deck and decided to stand looking over the sea and the main deck using her sword as a cain as she waited.

 **The month before Erza became an S Class mage.**

Erza fell to the ground in pain and goes to get back up, with her sword at the ready, her opponent was Draco holding one of her swords. All this so that she could become an S Class mage, which was annoying considering the boy in front of her was two years her junior.

The sword in his hands shattered again, that was the forth one in a day, she growled before she summoned another sword for him to use. So far Erza had been unable to defeat the S class wizard.

For Draco's part he remembered all the time he had spent alone at his home reading all his books on swordsmanship and putting that knowledge into practice training, but since getting his magic from the Phantom inside every sword he wielded would break over time.

Erza went on the attack again when Draco asks, "Why do you want to be S Class?"

Her answer was given as she went on the attack, "I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE IN THE GUILD HURT BECAUSE OF ME!" Draco nodded before he slashed through her sword before his blade broke again.

What followed next was her chasing Draco throughout Magnolia until he promised to buy her replacement swords, which also happened to be where she thought of using a hundred swords at once.

 **Present-with Erza**

Erza activated her equip magic and says, "It was finally finished," as she summoned a silver sword with a black fist design on the guard and a trigger on the handle.

 **Galuna Island-clearing behind the village.**

Draco led his fellow wizards and cats to an area outside the village and used the CONNECT ring to summon a book that he opened and found a picture of a cottage before placing the book mark from the front of the book and closing the book. He then went to the spine of the book stroked the spine and throws the book to the centre the clearing, before pages burst forth before the cottage selected appeared with a garden within a stone fence.

Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Happy were in shock as Draco walked through the gate and up to the front door. He kneeled down and flipped the front floor mat to reveal a key that opened the front door and that was when Natsu realised, "YOU HAD ME PAYING FOR OUR HOTEL ROOMS WHENEVER WE HAD A MISSION TOGETHER AND YOU COULD DO THAT THE ENTIRE TIME!"

Draco looked over his shoulder as Franky Transformed his trailer into its walker form. Draco looks at Natsu and says, "Because we always made bets when we would fight, where I win you paid for travel and acomadation, you win I let you use one of my spell rings."

With that said Draco, Franky with his walking workshop and Micky entered the cottage, with three rooms and a kitchen dining area. Franky set himself up in the kitchen away from the stocked fridge that Natsu decided to empty. Micky, Happy and Lucy set themselves up in one room while Grey and Natsu took another room. The last one room Draco placed his bag in and says to the others, "We will search the island tomorrow, starting with the Moon temple at the other end of the island." With his piece said he locked himself in his room.

Lucy then questioned Grey, "So did you know he could do this," gesturing to the cottage around them. And Grey shook his head in the negative.

Inside Draco's room he went to his pack and saw the Book of Zeref glowing again before it opened and revealed an image of the a flaming Demon called Deliora with numbers 001.

:END OF CHAPTER FOUR:

( **Well another short chapter, but let's face it, this story only has twenty people who read this story when it is updated.**

 **This story Arc will be three chapters.**

 **That is all I have to say, so here is a simple trailer.**

Discovering a conspiracy, an ancient evil with a day and the return of the pass.

 **With that so please review and comment, without insulting other readers or suppling spoilers to the story. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME...BEWARE THE WRAITH.** )


	5. C5 Time

**Ringed Fairy: Chapter 5**

( **Another instalment of the Ringed Fairy, I made an error with types of rings, The Earth-Form ring is Topaz, I got my minerals wrong.**

 **I own nothing, except a laptop, a copy of the Fairy Tail anime and a copy of Kamen Rider Wizard, but all rights belong to their respective owners.** )

:Chapter Start:

 **Galuna Island-Morning-Draco's cottage**

Draco awakened to the smell of burning before growling in anger but with a subtle relief as he got out of his bed and transformed, -FLAME! PLEASE- and stepped out of his room to find Natsu eating the curtains after they were set on fire above the stove where he noticed Lucy had tried to cook the group breakfast. Draco calmmed down and says, "That is a relief, I thought Natsu and Grey started fighting."

He sat down next to Franky who was slightly snoring on his portable work station, while Micky was reading a book on fish with Happy. Grey could be seen in just his boxers while apparently reading one of Micky's books on sculptures.

Happy looked up at Draco and says, "No, Natsu promised not to use magic inside the cottage as long as you fought him when we return to the guild."

Draco sighs and says, "I am just here to finish this mission, after that I am going to continue my journey," he then begins to walk towards the door but was stopped by Natsu's next comment.

"Draco, come on everyone at the guild misses you!" Natsu shouts. Draco looks over his shoulder before silently leaving the house. Natsu then shouts, "WHAT IS WITH THAT GUY? ACTING ALL TOUGH!"

Grey sighs at this and says, "Shut up Natsu, the guy probably needs more time to grieve."

Natsu sighs and says, "Well he shouldn't do it alone."

Lucy asks, "What caused him to be like this?"

"Natsu and Lisianna always said that when she first met Draco, he was silent but anti-social unless Lisianna had been involved," Happy spoke but then became thoughtful and says, "Though he only willingly fought Natsu, when Natsu begged Lisianna."

Lucy nods and says, "Marijaune and Elfmans' sister right?" the three other Fairy Tail mages nod in confirmation, "What were they to each other?"

Grey sighs and says, "They were boyfriend and Girlfriend for three years." With that Lucy became embarrassed until they all left the Cottage, with everyone shouting at grey to get dress. Franky and Micky stayed back, not really ones for combat.

Once outside they quickly followed after Draco who had managed to walk a fair distance from the house. Once next to Draco she asks a simple question, "So what should we expect to find?" Draco was silent as they continued their journey as he knew exactly what they were going to find.

 **The past-Fairy Tail Guild hall-One Year since Draco joined the guild.**

Draco was spending his time like he normally does, with a book in hand, back to a corner and a glass of juice next to him, after a whole year he holds the guild record of not destroying anything by a full eleven months and twenty nine days, really it was to be expected, clients even asked for him specifically when they wanted a strong wizard to complete a quest in a subtle way. This was normally done with his Garuda summon that managed to collect his prise. That or he would succeed his quest by asking politely and showing his guild mark, without revealing his name or abilities. This has also resulted in him being able to complete missions for the magic council without a problem.

The book he was reading was of the ancient demons of the world, and he was up to the chapter about the Immortal demon Deliora, when Grey crashed into him from the daily bar brawl, in his boxers, he landed on the table just as Draco raised his glass to finish his drink, followed. He took a deep breath and placed the emptied glass on the ground where Grey saw the picture of Deliora and swiped the book from Draco and shouts, "Where did you get this!?" as he froze the book in a block of ice.

"The Library in town," Draco answered before Grey shattered the frozen book to his shock, "I borrowed that you Dumb Icicle!" with that said the entire guild froze at the amount of magic that Draco was generating before he spun kicked Grey through the frozen brawlers and out of the guild into a returning Natsu. The two recovered after an hour before they got into an even larger fight.

Draco looked down at the shattered remains of the book and collects all of the pieces, and leaving to go apologies to the library and pay for the destroyed book. Draco then thought of what page he had been on and sighed as he continued his journey.

 **Present-Galuna Island-Midday**

Draco, Grey and Natsu walked along the path towards the temple, with Happy sitting on Lucy's Clockman summon that held Lucy within to avoid walking. Draco paused for a moment as he looked around their surroundings before he looked down and kicked up a rock that he then kicked into the woods, what followed was a loud thud before they all noticed the giant blue rat in a maids outfit, unconscious on the ground. Draco says, "This species of mammal is not local and for it to grow to this size it would have to be domesticated to be enhanced."

Draco continued walking with the others who followed after him to the point of where they see the strange ruins covered in carvings of the moon. Natsu was the first to speak, "Wow, was that strange rat guarding this place?"

Draco looked at the structure and sighs, "Natsu, when I give your permission destroy this place," Natsu looked excited while Grey was confused.

"Why are you giving Flamebrain permission, when he would do it himself anyway?" Grey questioned.

Draco behind his crystal visor frowned before saying, "This is the only place in the world that can free those trapped in the Ice Shell spell," he then enters the temple with Natsu, Lucy without her clock summon and Happy followed him in.

Grey then shouts, "Then this place needs to be destroyed!"

Draco sighs and says, "The spell takes time, and this temple should be in a state of complete disrepair. Whoever has started the Moon-Drip Ceremony clearly rebuilt the temple, and considering the type of magic being used, would be causing the problems to the people of the island."

Natsu wasn't paying attention as he stomped on the ground causing them all to fall down into a pit in the ground. Those not S-class landed on top of each other while Draco landed to the side on his feet. Natsu spoke first, "wow an unexplored cave!" before he laughs loudly and runs off followed by Grey, Lucy and Happy, while Draco leisurely strolled after them.

Draco reached the group as they stared at a giant sphere of ice that surrounded, the IMMORTAL Demon Deliora. He heard Natsu mutter melting the ice before Grey punched the Fire Dragon Slayer. Draco reached his fellow mages when Natsu shouts, "Well if that thing is as powerful as you say then some fire wouldn't melt it that quickly!"

Draco the speaks, "Deloria, the demon of life," Grey looks at him strangely while Draco continued, "For every life extinguished, it lives a day and a night, before it is mortal, until it takes a life of another."

Grey grabs the front of Draco's suit and shouts, "What are you talking about, that is an embodiment of death."

Draco looks to Grey and says, "Even when sealed the life taken fades as day and night pass," Draco side steps Grey before walking to the ICED SHELL and felt the magic that created the spell and says, "The seal is weakening. Two nights before the Moon Drip completes its work. We need to get everyone away from Deloria."

Grey spins Draco around and tries to punch Draco in the helmet, but Draco caught the fist as Grey shouts, "I won't let you hurt Ul!"

Draco shakes his head and says, "If there is no one here or in the temple, then no one could activate the Moon-Drip Ceremony," with that Grey blushed in embarrassment as Draco continued, "Ul is weak until her ice can recover." What Draco said was true except what he really was thinking was completely different, 'We need to evacuate this half of the island.'

Lucy then asked the question that should have been the first, "How do you know all of this?"

"It was in a book I was reading," Draco answered before adding, "Before I joined the guild."

Grey sighs and says, "I forgot about you always reading your books, enough to make Levy jealous." Natsu and Happy laughed.

Draco started walking down another tunnel when Lucy shouts, "Wait, that sort of information wouldn't be found in just any book."

Draco did not answer as he pulled out three rings and scanned all three, -GARUDA! PLEASE!—KRAKEN! Please!—UNICORN Please!- with that three stencils, each one of the prime colours, broke apart and took the forms of the three mentioned spells before Draco inserted the rings to their bodies. The blue Unicorn fell to the ground while the red Garuda and Yellow Kraken floated in the air.

Lucy mutters, "Cute," which Kraken and Garuda heard before flying up to her and cuddling the blonde mage.

Draco speaks to his familiars, "The three of you need to find every living being within the temple," the two flying familiars nod before flying off, Unicorn was bucking due to Happy wanting to go for a joy ride. Draco grabbed Happy by his green bag and says, "let Unicorn do his job, you would be upset is he ate your fish," Happy screamed in shock before hugging a fish twice his size and apologising to Unicorn before the Familiar galloped away. Draco turn to his fellow mages and says, "Come on, we need to stop the people from freeing Deliora."

The Members of Fairy Tail nod and follow the tunnel where they see the three people searching for them. The first was a tan dog man with denim pants, green nail paint and kanji on his right arm. The second is a man in all green with an all round spiky like look. The last member of this trio was a girl with pink hair and a black and white outfit, who speaks, "The intruders have to be here, they will pay for what they did to Angelica."

The dog man speaks with high pitched anger and with doglike growling, "Why give that rat such a fancy name?!"

Of course their argument would have spiralled out of control if not for Draco scanning a ring, -BIND! Please!- which created flaming chains that bound the three people, disabling their ability to move. Draco speaks, "Why are you trying to free Deliora?"

The dogman growled at Draco and shouts, "Like we would tell you are plans for vengeance?"

The dogman's male companion shouts, "Tobi, They are the intruders."

"I did not tell them about the Ice Emporer!" Tobi admitted before the other two shouts at him.

Draco sighs and says, "You all were survivors of Deliora?" The three freeze and look away from Draco, so he continued, "If you want vengeance have everyone leave the temple and head down to the village on the other side of the island," before he released him.

Tobi growls as the girl glares and the third man asks, "Why should we believe you!?"

Draco walks past them and says, "If there is anyone near Deliora they would just make it stronger," the Fairy Tail mages and the three that Draco caught looked at him in confusion while Happy just ate his fish.

 **With Erza-Waters around Galuna Island-that moment**

Erza looked to the island and says, "I expect you all to wait on the beach," she informs the pirates who all shout, 'Aye Ane-Sama,' while lowering the anchor. It took five minutes before the Pirates lowered a row boat, large enough to hold all her luggage, which with the design of her hand held trailer could float. Not that she would ever try, she keeps everything she owns on that trailer. After ten minutes the boat reached the beach so that Erza could disembark and the Pirates could return to their ship but not leaving.

Erza spots the path and she follows it towards the village after thirty minutes she reached her destination. Then she spent an hour arguing with the village leader about the legitimacy of the quest acceptance. One of the villagers led Erza to the small cottage that caused her to blush at the romantic setting, before she recovered and kicked the door down with her sword drawn and says, "Step forward and receive your punishment!"

Franky stared at Erza behind a pair of magnifying glasses, and says, "Have you heard of knocking?" Erza nods before Franky adds, "Then you should remember to do that next time." He finished talking without a care as Erza just stared at the smoky grey cat in a craftsman's smock.

The kettle boils and on the oven when Micky floats through the kitchen and lifts the kettle before pouring two cups of tea. Micky then flew with the grey cup and placed it next to Franky, before noticing Erza and asking, "Would you like a cup of tea?" Erza nods with wide eyes as Micky gets another cup and proceeding to make another cup for Erza, the cup was covered in little strawberries. Micky directed her to the table at the opposite end to Franky, before bringing her a tray of cookies and biscuits. ( **Cookies are easy to eat and Biscuits are for dunking in hot drinks like coffee or eat.** )

Erza looked to the two cats and asks, "Who are you two?"

Micky smiles as she sits near Franky and says, "We are Draco's roommates."

Franky snorted before saying, "Were a couple strays that followed him to his place of residence."

Erza placed her hands and arms onto the table and conjoined her armoured hands and says, "Tell me everything."

The tone of the room was heavy until Franky says simply, "No." His blunt statement causes Erza to fall off her chair with a stunned look to her face.

 **Moon Temple-Galuna Island-bottom of the steps to the roof.**

Unicorn led the Fairy Tail mages to a set of stairs with urgency, Draco looked up the stairs and says, "Gruda and Kraken should have returned by now." He started to take the steps two at a time before he reached the top.

Once at the top they see a large group of people in purple cloaks, the three from before talking with a man in snow white armour and dark blue cloak, a white helmet that reveals the man's mouth with two demon horns that imitated Deliora. Draco stepped out from behind the rocks and says, "You should all be evacuating." His tone was like a parent scolding their children.

The man in the white and Dark blue armour looked to the ring mage and says, "Well if it isn't a group of weaklings, who are interfering with our great goal."

Grey growls and shouts, "That is you Lyon isn't it?"

The man in white armour removes his helmet to reveal white hair and a cocky smirk, he says, "I go by Cold Emperor now, Grey."

Grey was about to speak when Draco interrupted, "Leave now," his tone was hard and demanding, while his entire demeanour started to frighten all those there besides the Cold Emperor/Lyon. Which is strange considering the volume, Draco used was never raised.

Cold Emperor chuckles and says, "That is very humorous of you thinking that you can stop me, when you cannot even move?" before shooting a stream of ice at Draco.

Draco scan the ring on his right hand, -REFLECT! PLEASE!- a red glyph appeared between Draco and the Ice blast, where it bounced off and went back towards the 'Cold Emperor' where once it hit, it placed the 'Cold Emperor' into a ball of ice where his limbs were frozen up to his wrists, ankles and neck in a sphere of ice.

Draco's posture lowered slightly before he walked towards Lyon and says, "Deliora dies tonight," once he reached Lyon, he kicked him off the temple and says, "Grey take Tobi and other mages and take them to get Lyon," Draco looked to Lucy and says, "Lucy, take Happy and Natsu back to the village. Also take the other people in the purple cloaks with you." Draco then turned to the robed figure and says, "Don't freak out when you see the villagers, you lot have messed with their heads to the point where they think they are human."

Everyone looked at them in confusion while Draco sees Unicorn next to two blocks of ice that hold Garuda and Kraken. He walks over and stomps the ice to release his familiars. Who shook away some snow before Draco nods to the two, where they fly away with Garuda carried Unicorn with him.

Natsu shouts, "Wait, what about fighting these guys for what they did!"

Draco says, "S-Class missions tend to be more then they appear. So for now I need you at the village. Make sure no one panics."

Lucy questioned, "Panic from what?"

Draco did not answer while Grey got in front of Draco and says, "What are you planning?" his voice filled with anger.

Draco answered, "There is one other way to remove Iced Shell, and it is impossible under normal circumstances. Now do what I ordered before I pull an Erza with bread sticks on you." Grey and Natsu froze in shock before Draco added, "with the Big ring active."

It was then that the two shouts, "What are you all waiting for, let's go!"

Lucy spoke first, "What did Erza do with bread sticks," Happy then made a smart comment, "Something to do with them walking funny for a couple days," he appeared to have a thoughtful look to his face.

With that everyone left with confusion, while Draco walked down the steps back down the stairs where he then headed through the temple and found himself back in the chamber with Deliora where he waited.

 **Back in the village-Thirty minutes later.**

Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrived with the 'cultist' without their masks how are depressed, and when asked they would say, 'Lyon was our only chance at vengeance against Deliora killing their loved ones.' The 'Cultist' were all those who could not use magic that could harm Deliora or they did not have any magic ability at all.

They reached the village gates that were open by the 'mutated' villagers whom surprising to the 'Cultist' saw what they had done to the people of the village and felt guilty after learning they caused these people pain.

Lucy looked around at what the villagers and thought on what Draco said and asks herself, "Why did he say they messed with the villagers heads?" Happy just shrugged while Natsu just ignored her.

Another twenty minutes later where Grey who was rolling Lyon along with Tobi and his two friends pushed Lyon into the village, as Lyon continued to shout nonsense from his position in the ice sphere. Grey growls and says, "For all your power, that you say you have. HOW CAN YOU NOT DISPERSE YOUR OWN SPELL!" Lyon then speaks on how he is power is limitless which just causes Grey to sigh and kick the sphere of ice away from him and into the surrounding wall. Grey sighs and asks, "Where is Draco?"

Garuda flies over the village before flying back to the temple.

Happy was the only one to notice, but before he could say anything, Erza arrived with Franky and Micky tied up in rope as she glares at the Fairy Tail Mages and says, "What were you thinking when you stole an S-Class mission?"

Grey, Lucy and Happy were frozen in shock before Natsu shouts, "Nope, you can't do anything because of this," Natsu pulls out the S-Class request sighed by their master legitimising the job.

Erza simply stepped forward and took the request without looking at it and saying, "When we get back to the guild you will be punished." She walked towards the village leader and asks, "What is your request?"

The village leader was crying as he hugged a tombstone and crying for his son, before spotting Erza and shouts, "Have you mages destroyed the Moon yet?" What happened next was Erza making a plan when a loud roar was heard coming from the temple.

Everyone in the village looked towards the Temple to see it collapsing to the group while the clawed hand of Deliora digging its way out. Grey was the first to speak, "What has he done?"

 **Under the Lunar Temple-Galuna Island-ten minutes prior.**

Draco waited for Garuda when a man with a red mask and green poncho tried to sneak up when Draco spoke, "You may want to leave."

The man smiles and says, "That coming from the man who forced everyone to run away."

Draco spoke, "I have a job to do," Draco did not even look at the strange man as he examined his rings, "So go away and make my job easier." The mage tried to attack with a crystal ball that shattered on Draco's armour it reformed and multiplied before attacking Draco with the same result. Draco sighed before appearing before the strange mage, and broke his hand while saying, "Go away Ultear. Deliora will not increase the strength of Fiore, it would be its end."

Ultear removed his mask and transformed into a girl with dark purple hair with red eyes in a white dress with one sleeve. She glares at Draco as he raises his hand to Ultear's forehead before flicking it with a finger resulting in her being thrown back several feet.

Draco spoke, "Go," She was angry while a red spot grew on her forehead before she ran off on her crystal ball. Garuda arrived and squawked to Draco who nods before placing a ring with a dragon with a clock in its clawed hand, on his right hand.

Draco takes a deep breath before scanning the ring. –REWIND! PLEASE!- the room was filled with light and as the light began to fade a figure was seen while Draco scanned another ring. –Teleport! Please!- Draco vanished with the concealed figure as Deliora began to awaken with a roar.

 **Outside Draco's cottage-Galuna island-that moment.**

A light flashed out of the cottage windows. A couple minutes later Draco stumbles out of the cottage before falling back onto the door and breaths heavily. He looked down to the ring on his left hand and mutters, "Two spells," he looked at the structure that Deliora was destroying, "That will have to do."

Draco walks forward and hears, "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

Draco sighs and says, "Idiot," before placing a ring on his right hand. –DRAGON RISE! PLEASE!- the spell creates a glyph that allows Draco's Dragon Phantom from within to be summoned, while Draco gets on his bike and rides towards Deliora as the dragon follows. Draco then jumps into the air above the dragon and his bike turns into wings and they fly towards the temple.

Draco spots Erza, Natsu with Happy acting as wings and Grey blasting spells and throwing swords at Deliora. Draco flies through and blasts Deliora while also tackling Deliora in the face and knocking the larger demon over. Draco stands on the back of the dragon and shouts, "Get back!" as he replaced the right ring to a ring with a dragon behind a flaming foot.

Erza and Grey shouts, "We need to stop this monster!"

Draco speaks, "Working on it!" before he scanned the ring. –VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! PLEASE!- The dragon flew into the air as Deliora tried to blast Draco out of the air. Draco reached a very high in the air, where Draco jumps into the air as the Dragon changes into a taloned foot with the bike transforming back and attaching to the dragon foot. Draco then performing a flying kick to the back of the giant foot where a giant version of himself preformed flying kick.

Deliora stood and went to jump at Draco only for the glowing Giant to stomp Deliora in the face where the Deliora began to shatter and burn away. Deliora was defeated and for all intense and purposes, Deliora was dead. Draco and his bike landed on the ground amongst the vanishing remains of Deliora until he find a clear sphere that he examines before crushing into dust.

Erza arrived to find Draco walking with a stumble towards his bike and shouts, "What were you thinking? Not sending Natsu and the others back when you found them!"

Draco was silent as he got on his bike and started to ride it towards the cottage only to fall over with his armour dissipating to reveal Draco without his armour, in desperate need of a hair cut on his head and beard, and his clothes appearing worn out.

Erza ran forward to find him breathing hard and sweating. Grey saw him and says, "I have never seen him like this. Its like when Natsu ate Laxus' lightning."

Erza sighs and raises Draco over her shoulder and says, "Grey pull his bike with us. Natsu go to the village and inform Lucy and the others what happened."

Natsu asks, "What about what the Moon?"

Erza sighs and adds, "I have a plan, but let me sort Draco first."

Natsu nods before he and Happy flew towards the village. Erza carried Draco as Grey pushed his bike along the path back to Draco's cottage. They reached the small building where Grey leaned the bike next to the fence next to the book engraving, while Erza carried Draco inside where she sees a women with black hair wrapped in a blanket sleeping on a couch with only one foot seen at the bottom of the blanket.

Grey entered the cottage and after seeing Erza staring he looked at the woman in the blanket and says, "Ul sensei," Grey rushed forward and found her breathing and he starts shouting his teachers name as he began to tear up.

That was when Ul woke up and punched Grey in the head while saying, "Can't a woman sleep!" while Grey was knocked unconscious, Ul covered herself and returned to napping on the couch before suddenly openning her eyes and shouting, "WHERE AM I!" before groaning in pain and clutching her leg that was missing the bottom half, with the blanket falling down to reveal she is naked. Ul covered herself and asks, "What is going on?"

Grey spoke, "Your on Galuna Island, Deliora is dead." The time ring fell from Draco covered in cracks causing Erza to look down.

Ul was confused before she looked down and asks, "Where are my clothe?"

:END of Chapter 5:

( **With this chapter complete we have shown just how powerful Draco is. For now I have nothing else to say until some more reviews are made.**

 **So until next time...BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


End file.
